Magia i strata
by JHoracy
Summary: Alternatywa. Harry traci magię.
1. Chapter 1

Moje pierwsze FF, więc proszę żebyście nie zrównali mnie zbytnio z błotem. Alternatywa! Przepraszam za błędy. Dzięki panu Kill336, który mnie zainspirował do napisania i przepraszam, że nie dałem mu zobaczyć rozdziału przed wstawieniem!

Zapraszam.

ROZDZIAŁ 1

 **STRATA**

Młody szesnastoletni chłopak o zielonych oczach leciał na miotle z zawrotną szybkością. Tuż za nim leciała rudowłosa dziewczyna, której włosy falowały na wietrze. Oboje gonili złotą piłeczkę, podczas gdy ich przyjaciele latali po boisku i podawali sobie kafla. Złota piłeczka nie dała się złapać i co chwila przyspieszała. Wyleciała za boisko, co zdziwiło chłopaka. Ruszył za nią, nie mógł odpuścić. Nigdy nie odpuszczał, walczył do końca. I tym razem dorwie tę denerwującą, latającą piłkę. Ruszył za nią w stronę lasu.

– Harry, stój! - krzyknęła rudowłosa dziewczyna i zatrzymała się przed gęstymi drzewami. On jej nie usłyszał i wleciał za złotą piłeczką w las. Nie mógł odpuścić gdy była tak blisko. Skręcała co chwilę a on skręcał za nią. Nie unikał gałęzi, które cięły jego policzki. Teraz liczyło się tylko dorwanie znicza.

Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i przyspieszył. Miał ją. Lada chwila! Wyciągnął rękę jeszcze bardziej i prawie stracił równowagę, gdy znicz pofrunął w górę. Bez namysłu ruszył za nim.

Widział, że piłeczka skręca i ściął ostro zakręt wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Leciał prawie do góry nogami. Chwycił ją mocno i pewnie a ta trzepotała skrzydełkami w jego ręce.

– Juhu! - krzyknął z radości i poniósł rękę w geście tryumfu, podskakując leciutko na magicznej miotle. Rozejrzał się i ruszył w stronę wysokiego domu. Po chwili lądował już na boisku do Quidditcha, pokazując wszystkim co trzyma w ręce.

– Mówiłem że niema się czym martwić - powiedział jeden z bliźniaków wskazując na Harrego. - Zawsze dramatyzujesz, Ginny - rzekł jeszcze teatralnie wymachując rękoma.

– Dramatyzuję? - zapytała cicho a później krzyknęła. - Ja DRAMATYZUJĘ?! Grog! A co by się stało gdyby wyrżnął w drzew albo stracił równowagę i spadł z miotły?! Dlaczego wy wszyscy jesteście tacy głupi?!

– Spokojnie Ginny, nie chciałem cię urazić. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że nie ma się, o co martwić. Dobrze wiesz, że nie ma lepszego szukającego od Harrego.

– A Wiktor Krum? - zapytał jego brat bliźniak o równie rudych włosach - Wiktor Krum ponoć jest lepszy niż Harry.

– Bla, bla, bla. Gadaj zdrów braciszku. Moim zdaniem Harry jest lepszy.

– Ta, a gdzie on właściwie jest? - zapytał Ron i wszyscy zaczęli się rozglądać. Nigdzie nie było ani Harrego ani jego miotły.

– Prawie jak Molly. - szepnął mężczyzna o długich do ramion czarnych włosach.

– Nie przesadzaj. Giny się tylko martwiła. - odpowiedział mu zielonooki chłopak.

– Harry, pamiętaj jedno. Zanim zwiążesz się z jakąś dziewczyną spójrz na jej matkę, bo ona również taka będzie, gdy tylko osiągnie odpowiedni wiek. Twoja matka była jednak bardzo podobna do Ginny.

– Wiem Syriuszu. Wyobraź sobie, że dość często o niej opowiadasz. Jest jeszcze Remus, który drąży ten temat i drąży. Nawet w szkole czasami ich wspomina.

– Naprawdę? Ile to on już uczy w Hogwarcie?

– Będzie czwarty rok. Profesor Quirrell odszedł a Lockharta zamknęli, za te jego kłamstwa, więc Dumbeldore zatrudnił Remusa. Na początku ciężko było w to uwierzyć, ale idzie się przyzwyczaić.

– A jak ci idą lekcje? Słyszałem, że jesteś najlepszy z klasy... jak zwykle.

– Jak zwykle - powtórzył Harry. - Malfoy jest jeszcze dobry, ale sam wiesz jak to z nim. Zamiast trenować to bawi się w gnębienie młodszych. Ron też gdyby się tylko postarał mógłby być lepszy. W naszej klasie jest naprawdę wiele zdolnych osób. Ron, Nevile, Seamus...

– A Hermiona?

– Hermiona jest dobra we wszystkim - odpowiedział i spojrzał w las. Widok z balkonu zawsze mu się podobał.

– Wiesz, że nie pytam o naukę. Nadal zastanawia mnie, dlaczego nie przyjechała, pokłóciliście się? - Harry odwrócił wzrok.

– Nie, tylko...

– Tylko co? - zapytał i oparł się o barierkę. Spojrzał na niego tak jak ojciec patrzy na syna. Trochę srogo, trochę z uczuciem.

– Potrzebowałem chwili dla siebie - wyznał. - Gdy jestem z Hermioną, to zawsze czuję się jak... jak w potrzasku. Gdy była u nas w ostatnie wakacje to tylko się męczyłem - Syriusz patrzał się przez chwilę na Harrego próbując powstrzymać śmiech a później wybuchnął. Zaczął się głośno śmiać.

– Co się śmiejesz?! - krzyknął Harry - To nie jest śmieszne.

– Wybacz Harry - powiedział przez śmiech unosząc rękę, po czym znowu się zaśmiał. Po chwili spoważniał i wyprostował się. - Harry z dziewczynami zawsze tak jest. Najpierw cię w sobie rozkochują a później zamykają w klatce - powiedział robiąc dziwne gesty rękami. - Dlatego ja nigdy nie będę miał kobiety na stałę.

– Bo jesteś już za stary Syriuszu.

– Nie prawda, Harry. Jestem jeszcze młody - odpowiedział śmiesznym głosem i oboje patrzyli w las.

Robiło się późno. Słońce zachodziło, więc wszyscy zaczęli wracać do nory. Cała rodzina Weasleyów była już w środku, był tam również Harry i Syriusz. Wszyscy na dużej kolacji rozmawiali i śmiali się. Młodzi wspominali rok szkolny i turniej trójmagiczny a starsi rozmawiali o swoich czasach szkolnych i szaleństwach.

Pierwszy tydzień wakacji minął a za nim następny. Harremu trudno było wrócić na Grimmauld Place 12, ale przełamał się i pożegnał z przyjaciółmi. Ron jak zwykle wcisnął mu książkę o Quilditchu, żeby się zbytnio nie nudził sam w wielkim domu. Ale Harry się nie nudził. Prawie nigdy, bo gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja brał różdżkę i schodził do piwnicy by poćwiczyć. W piwnicy mógł bez konsekwencji używać magii, bo jej natężenie w tamtym miejscu nie pozwalało na ty by ministerstwo cokolwiek zanotowało. Wydawało mu się, że Syriusz wie jak spędza wolny czas, ale nigdy nie dał tego po sobie poznać. I tym razem Harry postanowił zejść do piwnicy, by stoczyć pojedynek z wyimaginowanym przeciwnikiem. Zszedł kamiennymi schodami i przeszedł przez krótki korytarz. Otworzy drewniane drzwi i zatrzymał się w miejscu. W piwnicy stała kukła przypominająca człowieka a obok niej sam Syriusz.

– Wiesz, cały czas się zastanawiałem jak urozmaicić twoje ćwiczenia. Więc zamiast walczyć z powietrzem powalczysz z tym - powiedział machając różdżką na kukłę, która zaczęła się ruszać.

– Co to jest? - zapytał Harry zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– To coś w rodzaju zaklęcia. Kukła będzie robić ci za przeciwnika. Nie zniszcz jej jednak, bo namęczyłem się by ją wykonać.

– Sam ją zrobiłeś?! - zapytał zaskoczony, bo kukła byłą bardzo szczegółowo zrobiona. Przypominała chudego mężczyznę, który zamiast nosa miał dwie wąskie szparki. Mimo wszystko wyglądał groźnie, ale to chyba przez oczy, które mieniły się szkarłatem.

– Nie było to trudne. W większości posłużyłem się magią. Najważniejsze, że od dziś nie będziesz walczyć z powietrzem. Może czasem sam się z tobą zmierzę, żeby sprawdzić jak bardzo się polepszyłeś, co?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Pojedynek z Syriuszem był czymś czego nie mógł sobie wyobrazić. Wiedział, że Syriusz po śmieci rodziców Harrego przeszedł intensywny trening i osiągnął taki poziom mocy, że mógłby walczyć jak równy z równym, z samym Dumbeldorem. Więc pojedynek z Syriuszem, który był jednym z potężniejszych czarodziejów był czymś, o czym Harry mógł na razie tylko marzyć.

– Drętwota! - krzyknął padając na jedno kolano by nie oberwać zaklęciem, które minęło go tylko o cal. Trenował z kukłą już drugi dzień, a treningi były męczące. Wcześniej walcząc z powietrzem nie wymęczył się tak bardzo jak teraz podczas walki ze zwykłą kukłą. Kukła skakała na boki unikając zaklęć i ciskała swoimi, co było niesamowite. Harry zastanawiał się jak to możliwe by kukła bez rdzenia magicznego mogła używać zaklęć, ale to prawdopodobnie przez ilość magii unoszącej się w pomieszczeniu.

– Protego! - krzyknął unosząc przed sobą tarczę i zaklęcie kukły odbiło się. Machnął różdżką, ale nie wypowiedział zaklęcia, a kukła odskoczyła, z miejsca. - Expeliarmus! - krzyknął Harry gdy kukła zatrzymała się w miejscu. Wydawała się myśleć, bo myślała, że Harry zaatakuje zaklęciem a tymczasem blefował. Różdżka kukły wylądowała w ręce chłopaka.

Było to trochę dziwne.

Minęło kilka dni i Harry mógł teraz walczyć z kukłą dłużej niż wcześniej. Czyli jakieś dwadzieścia, trzydzieści minut. Syriusz wyglądał na zdziwionego, ale nic nie mówił.

Teraz siedzieli w salonie, milcząc. Harry trochę obolały po treningu a Syriusz zadowolony, bo miał przerwę od pracy. Praca, jako szef biura aurorów była trochę męcząca, ale nie narzekał. Siedział z rozpiętym garniturem i rozwalonym krawatem.

– Harry - powiedział cicho podnosząc szklankę z herbatą.

– Tak? - zapytał ten.

– Mógłbyś skoczyć do sklepu? Lodówka jest pusta, więc stworek nie ma, z czego zrobić obiadu. Pieniądze są w mojej kurtce przy drzwiach.

Harry bez słowa wstał z wygodnego fotela i odłożył gazetę, którą czytał. Jak zwykle prorok pisał same bezwartościowe rzeczy. Mimo to kupował tę gazetę z przyzwyczajenia i z przyzwyczajenia czytał. Przed drzwiami wyjściowymi Harry założył kurtkę Syriusza zamiast zwyczajnie wyjąć pieniądze i otworzył drzwi.

– Harry! - dobiegł go głos z domu i Syriusz pojawił się przy korytarzu. - Uważaj na siebie. Z tego co wiem, to w mieście grasuje teraz jakaś organizacja wyjęta spod prawa. Mugole są wobec nich bezradni więc może lepiej ich unikać zwłaszcza, że jesteśmy czarodziejami. Nie chcielibyśmy żeby ludzie się o nas dowiedzieli.

– Jasne Syriuszu - odpowiedział z uśmiechem - Będę się trzymać z dala od kłopotów.

– Ta jasne, już to widzę - burknął pod nosem Syriusz.

– Coś mówiłeś? - zapytał Harry patrząc na mężczyznę.

– Nie, nic - odparł prędko. - Idź już. - i Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi. Syriusz miał złe przeczucia.

Harry ruszył znaną mu ulicą aż znalazł się na drugiej. Od domu numer na Grimmuald Place 12 do sklepu był kawałek drogi, więc nie spieszył się za bardzo. Denerwowało go to trochę. Dlaczego musiał iść do sklepu, gdy stworek mógł to zrobić. Dlaczego to on a nie Syriusz musiał iść. Jego ojciec chrzestny mógł przecież wsiąść na motor i pojechać.

Był już niedaleko sklepu, gdy usłyszał dziwne dźwięki z jednego z zaułków. Bez namysłu ruszył w tamtą stronę gotowy do użycia magii. Z tego, co słyszał trwała tam porządna kłótnia.

– Odwalicie się w końcu?! - zapytała wściekle dziewczyna - Ile razy mam wam powtarzać byście zostawili mnie w spokoju? Chcecie umrzeć?!

– Ojoj, chyba się zdenerwowała, co? Nie rozumiem, czego szef od niej chce, ale rozkaz to rozkaz. Ej dziewczyno! - krzyknął w jej stronę. - Myślisz, że dasz nam wszystkim radę? Nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, ale nas jest czterech a ty jedna. Nie ważne, kim jesteś, nie dasz nam rady - powiedział pewnie i wyniośle. Harry obserwował ich z daleka.

– No dobra, dawajcie - powiedziała dziewczyna i pokazała im jednym palcem, co myśli. Czwórka mężczyzn ruszyła w jej stronę.

– Zostawcie ją! - krzyknął bez zastanowienia Harry wychodząc z ukrycia. Ci zatrzymali się i spojrzeli na niego. Harry zaklął w myślach.

– A to, kto? Co to za dzieciak? Twój znajomy? - zapytał dziewczyny o jasnobrązowych włosach.

– Pierwszy raz go widzę - odpowiedziała spokojnie, ale była też zdziwiona. Spojrzała na Harrego a on przez chwilę żałował, że się wtrącił.

– Więc jest nie istotny. Jae, zajmij się nim - powiedział do mężczyzny obok a trójka ruszyła w stronę dziewczyny.

– Powiedziałem żebyście ją zostawili! - krzyknął Harry a mężczyzna nazwany Jae nagle znalazł się przed Harry.

Co to? Deportacja? Krzyknął w myślach i wyszarpnął różdżkę. Jeśli ma do czynienia z czarodziejami to nie musi się powstrzymywać.

– Drętwota! - powiedział szybko i czerwony promień uderzył w przeciwnika z taką siłą, że ten znalazł się na przeciwnej ścianie.

– Czarodziej! - krzyknął ich lider. Był widocznie zaskoczony. - Jae wstawaj, to tylko dzieciak! Rozwal go! - wykrzyczał do mężczyzny, który już stał na nogach.

– Nie musisz mi tego powtarzać - rzekł patrząc na wystraszonego Harrego. Po tym zaklęciu nie powinien móc wstać, a tymczasem stał równo jakby zaklęcie było dla niego pieszczotą. Otrzepał kurz z ramienia i spojrzał na Harrego. Harry jednak popełnił błąd, bo spojrzał w stronę dziewczyny i tych trzech. To, co zobaczył zdziwiło go.

Dziewczyna trzymała w ręce miecz tak samo jak tamci. Walczyli a każde zderzenie się mieczy było destrukcyjne. Niszczyło ściany i ziemię. A oni wyglądali na niewzruszonych. Jakby to wszystko było codziennością. Używali również magii, jednak nie mieli różdżek, i nie wysyłali zaklęć tylko jakieś dziwne smugi. Jeden z przeciwników machnął poziomo mieczem a ona podskoczyła unikając czegoś czego Harry nie zauważył. Była tak szybka, że widział tylko szare smugi, która pozostawiała po sobie. Widział tylko podłużne wcięcie na ścianie a później poczuł ostry ból na ramieniu.

– To ja jestem twoim przeciwnikiem - powiedział Jae trzymając w ręce długi i cienki miecz, przypominający katanę. Uniósł go i zamachnął się nim.

– Protego! - wrzasnął Harry machając różdżką. Stworzył przed sobą tarczę, którą miecz bez problemu rozbił. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że wokół mieczy unosi się dym. Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł strach. Strach, że może umrzeć. Było to dla niego niemożliwe, jak on, Harry Potter może umrzeć w jakimś zaułku przez ludzi, których nawet nie zna. Na co były te wszystkie lata treningów i nauka o magii.

– Uciekaj! - krzyknęła dziewczyna do Harrego - Uciekaj stąd, idioto! - wykrzyczała ponownie unikając ciosu i wyprowadziła swój. Harry widział jak rani jednego z przeciwników.

– Co czarodziej tutaj robi? - zapytał Joe łapiąc Harrego za gardło i unosząc w powietrze. Harry w panice zaczął szukać różdżki, ale nie znalazł jej. Musiał ją upuścić. - Czarodzieje... - wszeptał - Kim byście byli bez magii? - zapytał a to było ostatnim, co Harry usłyszał. Bo poczuł straszny ból na dolnej części pleców a później coś ich zmiotło wysyłając na drugi koniec uliczki. Zanim zemdlał udało mu się jeszcze dostrzec dziewczynę o brązowych włosach biegnącą w jego stronę.

– Hermiona? - zapytał słabo unosząc głowę i... stracił przytomność.

* * *

Obudził się w ciepłym łóżku. Nie otworzył oczu, więc nie wiedział gdzie jest. Słyszał jednak przyciszoną rozmowę.

– Jak źle z nim jest? - zapytał mężczyzna. Po głosie rozpoznał Syriusza.

– Nie jesteśmy w stanie tego powiedzieć panie Black. Doznał rozległych obrażeń wewnętrznych. Wyglądają na magiczne, ale nie wygląda na to by zadał je czarodziej. Normalny człowiek też nie byłby w stanie tego dokonać - odpowiedział lekarz.

– Więc kto? Co mu jest dokładnie? Dlaczego lekarze nic nie mówią?

– Proszę wybaczyć panie Black ciągle prowadzimy badania. Gdy go przyniesiono jego stan był opłakany. Wręcz krytyczny - mówił cicho lekarz.

– Co ciągle badacie, do cholery?! - Syriusz nie wytrzymał. Zawsze był wybuchowy i chciał wszystko wiedzieć. Dlatego został szefem biura aurorów.

– Chodzi o jego rdzeń magiczny panie Black. Nikt pana nie powiadomił?

– Nie powiadomił o czym... ?! O czym pan mówi?

– Jego rdzeń magiczny został strzaskany - odpowiedział i nastało milczenia.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Jego rdzeń magiczny? Zniszczony? To znaczy, że nie będzie mógł używać więcej magii? Gdzie on w ogóle jest? W szpitalu? Starał sobie przypomnieć to, co ostatnie pamiętał. Dziewczyna o brązowych włosach. Mówiła coś do niego... Tak, coś pamiętał. Kazała mu nie umierać, ale... co się stało? Pamiętał miecz, który przeszył jego ramię i brzuch a później ból w plecach. Więc to wtedy... Wtedy zniszczył mu rdzeń, który jest umieszczony przy kręgosłupie. Poruszył nogą i poczuł ulgę. Zniszczenie rdzenia mogło oznaczać też zniszczeni kręgosłupa i paraliż. Czytał o tym.

– Więc... on nie będzie mógł już czarować? - zapytał Syriusz a Harry wstrzymał oddech. Mógł usłyszeć bicie własnego serca.

– Jeszcze nic nie jest przesądzone panie Black. Rdzeń może się zregenerować, chociaż szansa na to jest prawie żadna. Nawet, jeśli rdzeń jakimś cudem się naprawił to zajmie to wiele, wiele lat. W tej chwili pan Potter jest jak każdy mugol, przykro mi.

Słychać było tylko ciężki oddech Syriusza i kroki doktora, który opuszczał pokój. Harry nie odważył się nawet uchylić powiek. Nie wierzył w to, co słyszał. To tylko sen, powtarzał w myślach. Tylko sen.

– Gdzie on jest? - zapytała dziewczyna o długich kasztanowych włosach.

– Hermiono, zanim tam pójdziemy, musicie coś wiedzieć - powiedział Arthur Weasley, ojciec domu Weasleyów. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaciekawieni - Usiądźcie.

– Co chcesz nam powiedzieć tato? Harry jest ciężko ranny, i leży w świętym Mungu. To nie może poczekać? - zapytał Ron. Chciał w końcu zobaczyć swojego przyjaciela.

– Nie, nie może, bo to dotyczy Harrego. Słuchajcie, to, co wam powiem nie może jeszcze zostać rozgłoszone więc nikomu o tym nie mówcie. I tak wątpię, by to się nie rozeszło. Wolę żebyście dowiedzieli się teraz niż z gazet.

– Brzmi poważnie. Więc o co chodzi? - zapytał jeden z bliźniaków

– Czy wiecie jakie obrażenia odniósł Harry? - milczeli. Nikt nie wiedział dokładnie, co się stało. - Harrego zaatakowano i poważnie raniono, ale na szczęście ktoś go znalazł i zaniósł pod Grimmuald Place. Tam znalazł go Syriusz. Harry... on... jego rdzeń magiczny został zniszczony. - powiedział ukrywając smutek - Nie będzie mógł używać magii.

Ta wiadomość była szokiem. Dla wszystkich.

– Zniszczenie rdzenia magicznego? To możliwe? - zapytała zszokowana Hermiona.

– Lekarze mówią, że tak. Odbudowa rdzenia magicznie jest niemożliwa, więc nie mogą nic zrobić - wyjaśnił.

– Chcesz powiedzieć... że mój najlepszy przyjaciel nie będzie należał już do świata czarodziejów?! - krzyknął Ron wstając ze swojego miejsca. - Jak to nie będzie mógł używać magii?! To znaczy, że nie będzie już chodził do Hogwartu ani nic takiego?!

– Uspokój się Ron. Wiem, że to szok.

– SZOK?! Tato przecież to niemożliwe żeby Harry... - przerwał i zacisnął pięści - To po prostu niemożliwe.

Trochę czasu zajęło, żeby wszyscy się uspokoili o otrząsnęli z tego, co właśnie usłyszeli. Najgorzej było z Ronem, chociaż Hermiona wyglądała na najbardziej zszokowaną. Ron był wściekły. Gdy wszyscy w miarę się uspokoili udali się do świętego Munga. Hermiona wyglądała na nieobecną, jakby ciągle o czymś myślała. Jakby była myślami daleko stąd.

– Wchodźcie pojedynczo, albo dwójkami. - powiedział lekarz patrząc na gości.

Pierwszy wszedł Ron i Hermiona, jego najlepsi przyjaciele. Otworzyli drzwi i weszli do środka. Harry nie leżał w łóżku. Jego ręka była zabandażowana a on sam stał przed oknem patrząc się przed siebie. Nie widzieli jego twarzy. Nie było również czuć od niego nawet grama energii magicznej, w przeciwieństwie do Rona i Hermiony, od których on sam ją czuł.

Ale jeśli czuję magię to, dlaczego nie mogę jej użyć? Zapytał się w myślach i nawet nie odwrócił, by spojrzeć na przyjaciół. Wiedział, kto wszedł. Mówili mu, że przyjadą.

– Siemasz Ron - powiedział, najweselej jak potrafił w takiej sytuacji - Witaj Hermiono - powiedział jeszcze, trochę już smutniej. Nie wiedział, czemu, ale łzy napłynęły mu do oczy. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że spotkanie z nimi będzie takie ciężkie.

– Harry, my... - zaczęła Hermiona, ale zatrzymała się w pół słowa, bo jej przerwał.

– Nic nie mów! - krzyknął słabo - Jeśli powiesz, że mi współczujesz to chyba oszaleję - teraz łzy spływały mu po policzkach. Płakał i nie mógł odwrócić się do nich. Nie chciał, by widzieli go w takim stanie. - Nie potrzebuję waszego współczucia! Nie potrzebuję żebyście się nade mną użalali! A jeśli powiesz, że wszystko będzie dobrze, to... - przerwał zaciskając pięść zdrowej ręki, bo nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Był wściekły i zrozpaczony. W tej chwili już zrozumiał. Świat magii oddalał się od niego z każdą chwilą. - Sam już nie wiem - zakończył już ciszej.

– Harry, czy jest coś...

– Nie! - przerwał zanim Ron zdążył dokończyć zdanie - Nie chcę teraz z nikim rozmawiać. Zostawcie mnie - powiedział a oni wyszli. Niechętnie, ale wyszli. Nikt więcej nie przyszedł do niego tego dnia.

Nawet Syriusz.

Spędził w szpitalu juz kilka dni i oswoił się z myślą, że nie będzie mógł używać magii. Jednak każdego dnia czuł ją wokół siebie. Gdy powietrze wibrowało wiedział, że lekarze lub pielęgniarki używają zaklęć w salach obok. Czuł ją i to doprowadzało go do szału.

Nienawidził tego, że od siebie nie czuł nic. Tylko pustka. Nienawidził siebie za to, że się wtedy wtrącił Gdyby tego nie zrobił to może... Nie! Musiał to zrobić, gdyby był wtedy obojętny, to nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył.

– Wydaje mi się, że twoja ręka jest już cała. - powiedział lekarz, ściągając opatrunek. - Na twoim brzuchu również została tylko blizna. Niesamowite zdolności regeneracyjne.

– A mój rdzeń? - zapytał smutno - Czy on też mógłby zregenerować się tak samo jak moje rany? - Lekarz milczał przez chwilę zbierając myśli.

– Panie Potter. Rdzeń magiczny to nie to samo. Zniszczenie rdzenia można porównać do jego śmierci. Jeśli człowiek umrze to niemożliwym jest powrócenie go do życia.

– Ale mówił pan, że mój rdzeń został strzaskany. Nie został zniszczony - przypomniał mu.

– To jednoznaczne. Rdzeń jest kruchy niczym skorupka jajka. Jeśli ulegnie małemu uszkodzeniu to reszta się rozpadnie. Nie można później złożyć go w całość. Jest zniszczony. Przykro mi.

– Ja... - powiedział cicho i powstrzymywał łzy - Rozumiem, doktorze. To oznacza, że już nigdy nie będę mógł używać magii?

– Będę z tobą szczery - rzekł doktor poprawiając okulary - Rdzeń magiczny działa jak przekaźnik. Nie będziesz mógł używać żadnej magii. Nie będziesz nawet zdolny do użycia tych podstawowych. Jednak granica między światem mugoli a magicznym jest dla ciebie otwarta. Będziesz mógł robić to, czego mugole nie mogą. Przykładowo, latać na miotle. Pamiętaj, że twój rdzeń jest strzaskany, ale mimo to nadal masz go w sobie.

– To nic nie zmienia - rzekł Harry. - Jeśli nie mogę używać magii to, jaki jest sens życia w magicznym społeczeństwie, które się na niej opiera we wszystkich aspektach życia?

Nie odpowiedział.

– To już tylko pański wybór, panie Potter - powiedział Doktor i wstał. - Jutro zostanie pan wypisany ze szpitala. Pan Black kazał przekazać byś czekał na niego przed szpitalem, więc proszę nigdzie nie iść na własną rękę. O! Jeszcze jedno, ma pan jeszcze jednego gościa.- i po tych słowach wyszedł. Drzwi jednak za chwilę otworzyły się ponownie i wszedł przez nie starzec z siwą brodą sięgającą prawie do pasa. W jego niebieskich oczach latały smutne ogniki. Harry zawsze widział te wesołe. Dyrektor Hogwartu, Albus Dumbeldore postanowił go odwiedzić.

– Witaj Harry - powiedział miłym głosem. - Jak się czujesz?

– Źle, profesorze. Jak mógłbym czuć się dobrze? Wszystko, co kocham odchodzi z każdą chwilą a ja nie mam siły by to zatrzymać. Moja magia... znikła. Nie czuję jej profesorze - Dumbeldore spojrzał na niego i usiadł na krześle przy łóżku.

– Harry. Wiem, co czujesz.

– Nie wie pan. - przerwał mu

– Harry, przyszedłem ci coś powiedzieć. Coś bardzo ważnego - Harry milczał, jego wzrok był smutny i bezsilny, podobnie jak wzrok dyrektora. - Nie wszystkie drogi są przed tobą zamknięte.

– Co ma pan na myśli?

– W magicznym społeczeństwie jak sam wiesz żyją osoby niemagiczne. Znam nawet jednego, który pracuje w ministerstwie w biurze aurorów - Harry zacisnął mocno pięści. - Jest jeszcze wiele wyjść. Zniszczenie rdzenia nie musi oznaczać twojego odejścia z naszego świata. Nadal masz wiele możliwości, żeby...

– Dyrektorze - powiedział zimno Harry. - Proszę wyjść.

– Harry? - powiedział zdziwiony, bo widocznie nie oczekiwał takiej reakcji.

– Dlaczego mi pan to mówi? - zapytał wściekle. - Myśli pan, że będę skakać na wieść, że jestem charłakiem? Nie, profesorze. Nie będę. Może różnię się od charłaków czy innych osób, jak pan to nazwał ,,niemagicznych", ale to niema znaczenia. Gdy znika coś, co kochasz, coś co pielęgnujesz przez lata i coś co jest twoim życiem, to tak jakbyś umarł. Mój rdzeń jest nie do uratowania, więc to znaczy, że nie mogę używać magii. Wszystkie bramy się zamykają Dumbeldore. - powiedział dziwiąc się samemu sobie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nazwał go Dumbeldore. Zawsze było profesorze lub dyrektorze. Wiedział, że coś w nim pękło, że coś stracił a nic nie zyskał. To była za dużo.

– Harry, chcę ci powiedzieć jeszcze, że bramy Hogwartu zawsze będą dla ciebie otwarte. Nie we wszystkich dziedzinach trzeba używać magii i zaklęć. Pomyśl o tym proszę - powiedział smutno. Zbyt smutno. Harry nawet nie odprowadził dyrektora wzrokiem, bo myślał o tym, co powiedział.

Miał rację, nie wszędzie trzeba używać magii, ale... Nie. Ta brama zamknęła się przed nim zbyt szybko. Nagle i bez ostrzeżenia.

Harry teraz stał przed szpitalem czekając na Syriusza.

Pewnie jak zwykle podjedzie limuzyną, pomyślał wściekle. Nie lubił tego samochodu. Przypominał mu o całej sławie związanej ze śmiercią jego rodziców i Voldemorta. Nigdy nie lubił jak ktoś o tym wspomina, albo nazywa go chłopcem, który przeżył. Było to wręcz irytujące. Teraz jednak to wszystko się skończy. Chłopiec, który przeżył już nie istnieje.

Nagle zauważył dziewczynę o jasnobrązowych włosach sięgających do ramion. Miał wrażenie, że ją znał lub chociaż widział. Miała niebieskie oczy i była dość atrakcyjna. Nagle przypomniał sobie gdzie ją widział. To ta sama dziewczyna. Ta sama, przez którą wdał się w walkę z tym facetem i ta sama, która uratowała mu życie.

Nie umieraj, teraz pamiętał dokładnie te dwa słowa wypowiedziane przez nią. Poszedł za nią.

– Hej ty! - krzyknął a ta zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Jej oczy były groźne, jakby byłą ciągle gotowa do walki.

– Czego chcesz? - zapytała i niemal natychmiast zrobiła wielkie oczy. Poznała go, a między nimi nastała niezręczna cisza, której żadne z nich nie przerwało. Harry odwrócił wzrok.

– Ty jesteś tym chłopakiem - powiedziała przyciszonym głosem. - Tym... czarodziejem.

– Tak - przyznał równie cicho.

– Co tutaj robisz?

– Chciałem ci podziękować. Za to, że mnie nie zostawiłaś. Uratowałaś mi życie.

– Jesteś idiotą - przerwała mu. - Jak mogłabym zostawić kogoś na pewną śmierć? Nieźle wtedy oberwałeś, ale widzę, że nic poważnego ci się nie stało.

– Nic poważnego - skłamał śmiejąc się z siebie w myślach, a ona spojrzała w jego oczy. Harry przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że wiedziała, że ją okłamał. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.

– To dobrze. Ale następnym razem nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy, bo może stać ci się krzywda. Czarodzieje powinni trzymać się z dala od spraw Erdarów.

– Erdarów? - zapytał szybko Harry. Nigdy nie słyszał tej nazwy.

– Nie, nic. To nic takiego. Zapomnij - odpowiedziała szybko. Widać było, że jest zakłopotana, jakby powiedziała za dużo.

– Harry! - krzyknął ktoś nagle. To Syriusz. Harry spojrzał w jego stronę.

– Wybacz, muszę iść - powiedział smutno wskazując na samochód.

– Jasne - odpowiedziała a on pobiegł.

Syriusz przywitał go dość ciepło. Rozczochrał mu włosy i wepchnął do samochodu. Było to trochę dziwne, bo wyglądało to tak jakby w ogóle nie przejmował się tym, że Harry stracił magię, podczas gdy wszyscy jego przyjaciele starali mu się pokazać jak bardzo mu współczują i jest im przykro. Syriusz wydawał się normalny i było to dobrą odmianą dla Harrego.

Minął pierwszy miesiąc wakacji a Harry umierał z nudów. Nie mógł używać magii, więc treningi z kukłą odpadały. Zastąpił je ćwiczeniami fizycznymi, ale przecież nie mógł ćwiczyć całe dnie. Z nudów zaczął czytać książki, ale szybko porzucił tę zajęcie.

– Syriuszu?

– Tak?

– Kim to są Erdarowie? - zapytał. To pytanie gnębiło go, od kiedy ta dziewczyna o tym wspomniała. Nie widział, dlaczego, ale wydało mu się to ważne. Syriusz spojrzał na niego jakby wystraszony.

– Gdzie to usłyszałeś? - zapytał szybko

– Eee... przeczytałem o tym w jakiejś książce - skłamał, ale Syriusz nie na darmo był szefem biura aurorów. Rozpoznał blef.

– Nie kłam Harry - powiedział. - Skontaktowali się z tobą? - teraz to Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Jak to skontaktowali? - Słuchaj wiem, że twój rdzeń został zniszczony, ale Erdarowie nie są żadnym wyjściem. Oni ci nie pomogą, więc lepiej trzymaj się od nich z daleka.

– Syriuszu... nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie - powiedział. Ciekawość wzięła górę. O czym mówi Syriusz? Dlaczego tak się ich obawia?

– I nie odpowiem. Zostaw ten temat - odpowiedział twardo.

Więc sam się dowiem! Znajdę tą dziewczynę i sam się dowiem, skoro ty milczysz! A jeśli jej nie spotkam to przeczytam wszystkie książki, które chowasz w swojej bibliotece! Dowiem się tego!

* * *

Przepraszam za błędy, postaram się je poprawić


	2. Chapter 2

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

 **Nowa droga**

* * *

– Wyspałaś się? - zapytał mężczyzna o siwych włosach zrzucając koc z brązowowłosej dziewczyny. Ta obudziła się natychmiast i spadła z kanapy z krzykiem. Starzec zaśmiał się cicho.

– Co ty robisz?! - krzyknęła gdy tylko się podniosła - Chcesz umrzeć?! - starzec zaśmiał się ponownie, trochę głośniej.

– Spokojnie Eli, na twoim miejscu uspokoiłbym się nieco. Złość piękności szkodzi.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to! - krzyknęła. - Nic a nic! Dlaczego mnie obudziłeś?

– Jest już szesnasta, jak możesz tak długo spać? - starzec usiadł przy stole - Obiad już gotowy. Chciałbym byś ze mną zjadła.

– Nie - odpowiedziała szorstko i ubrała buty. - Muszę coś załatwić na mieście.

– Naprawdę? Znowu będziesz walczyć z tymi ludźmi? Mogłabyś przestać, każdy członek rodziny ci to mówi. Dlaczego ich nie słuchasz?

– Dziadku, nie mogę ich posłuchać. Oni nic nie robią, więc łatwo im mówić.

– Nigdy się nikogo nie słuchasz Eli. Jednak coś czuję, że nie wychodzisz, żeby walczyć z tymi ludźmi.

– To nie twoja sprawa dziadku! - krzyknęła, wzięła kurtkę i wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. Dziadek zaśmiał się pod nosem i zaczął jeść.

* * *

*.*.*

Eli szła przez miasto i rozglądała się na boki. Wszystko wyglądało jak zawsze. Przechodnie chodzili po chodnikach, samochody jeździły po ulicy a w sklepach były tłoki. Jednak ona czuła się inaczej niż zwykle. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego.

– Witaj Eli, jak się masz?

– Jack! - krzyknęła zdziwiona widząc chłopaka przed nią. - Skąd się tutaj wziąłeś? - zapytała podchodząc do chłopaka

– Głowa Klanu mnie tutaj wysłał. Rodzina kazała cię pilnować. Ostatnie wydarzenia chyba ich wystraszyły.

– Ostatnie wydarzenia? Co masz na myśli?

Jack podrapał się po kręconych włosach i przybrał głupkowatą minę.

– Głowa Klanu Kości nie żyje. Jego następca i wszyscy doradcy również - powiedział, a Eli spojrzała na niego zszokowana. - Rada starszych nie podejmuje żadnych działań, ale wszyscy wiedzą, co się dzieje. Ktoś próbuje nas wyeliminować. Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby teraz chcieli uderzyć na nas.

– Na nas? Dlaczego? Przecież nasza rodzina jest jedną z trzech najpotężniejszych klanów. To samobójstwo z ich strony.

– Niby tak, ale to szaleńcy. W każdym razie głowa wysłał mnie tutaj, żebym cię pilnował.

– Więc nagle zaczął się mną interesować? - zapytała z drwiną w głosie.

– Jest twoim wujem, nie ma się, co dziwić. Martwi się o ciebie. Nie ważne, co myślisz na ten temat. W końcu jesteś jego rodziną.

– Bzdury - odarła wrednie i ruszyła dalej.

– Gdzie idziemy? - zapytał idąc za nią. Eli wiedziała, że jak Jack się kogoś uczepi to już tak zostanie, więc nawet nie próbowała go odesłać.

– Nigdzie.

– Więc spacer - powiedział szczęśliwie.

Szli przez miasto jakiś czas i Eli w końcu postanowiła zapytać.

– Jack, co ,,ci ludzie" mogą nam zrobić? Myślisz, że pokażą się w Londynie?

– Z pewnością. Możliwe, że już się pokazali albo, że gdzieś się ukrywają. Nasza głowa uważa, że mają zamiar zniszczyć klany.

– I jaki mają w tym cel?

– Cel? - zapytał głupio. - A skąd mam to wiedzieć? Powtarzam tylko to, co powiedział mi głowa, więc nie mam pojęcia o niczym więcej. Co prawda starłem się z tymi ludźmi i muszę powiedzieć, że mają niesamowite umiejętności a ich kapitanowie to już w ogóle - mówił podekscytowany.

– Król nic z tym nie zrobi?

– Król ma własne problemy. Dobrze o tym wiesz.

– Tak, wiem... ale musiałam zapytać - powiedziała i zatrzymała się, bo po przeciwnej stronie ulicy zobaczyła zielonookiego chłopaka, który stał i patrzył się tylko przed siebie. Chyba o czymś myślał. U jego boku stał czarny pies.

– Znasz go? - zapytał Jack widząc zachowanie dziewczyny.

– Nie - odpowiedziała.

– To szycha w tym ich magicznym społeczeństwie. Podobno to właśnie on doprowadził do upadku Voldemorta, jak był niemowlakiem i takie tam. Jest bogaty, szanowany i ma ustawione życie. Taki młody arystokrata.

– Skąd ty to wiesz? - zapytała zaskoczona. Jack zawsze wiele wiedział.

– Musimy znać naszych wrogów Eli. A on zdecydowanie jest naszym wrogiem, tak samo cały ten ich świat. Wiem, że tak nie uważasz, ale to prawda cokolwiek nie powiesz. To oni prawie nas zniszczyli. Erdarowie nie mogą sobie pozwolić, by stało się to ponownie. Może to właśnie oni próbują nas powalić...

– Kierujesz się nienawiścią Jack.

– A ty nie? Słyszałem, że zniszczyłaś okoliczny gang, bo nacisnął ci na odcisk. Więc czy ty nie kierujesz się nienawiścią?

– Nie. Ja kieruję się sprawiedliwością. Ten gang był zły. Organizacja przestępcza, która terroryzowała okolicę. Policja nie mogła nic z nią zrobić, więc ja się tym zajęłam. Poza tym mieli w swoich szeregach Erdarów - Jack spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Nie wiedział tego.

– Kim są Erdarowie? - zapytał nagle trzeci głos. Eli i Jack szybko spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Harry stał przed nimi.

– Ty! - wrzasnął Jack. - Nie interesuj się nie swoimi sprawami gówniarzu! Wracaj sobie do magicznego świata zamiast zawracać nam głowy! - krzyknął wściekle Jack. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś wtyka nos w nie swoje sprawy.

– Z chęcią bym to zrobił, ale nie mogę - odpowiedział.

– Że co?! Kpisz sobie ze mnie?!

– Nie - odparł krótko.

– Więc zmiataj sobie do Hogwartu zanim wyślę cię tam połamanego - zagroził stając naprzeciw chłopaka.

– Nie mogę tam wrócić.

– Niby, dlaczego? Już cię nie lubią?

– Nie twoja rzecz. Tak w ogóle to nie chciałem rozmawiać z tobą. Tylko z nią - powiedział patrząc na dziewczynę.

– Jak śmiesz, ty gnojku?! Chyba naprawdę chcesz oberwać - powiedział wściekle i chwycił Harrego za koszulę.

– Jack! - krzyknęła Eli i chwyciła go za rękę. Harry spojrzał na to zaskoczony. Nie zauważył, kiedy znalazła się tuż przy nich. Tak samo jak wtedy ten mężczyzna. Mogła to być deportacja na niewielką odległość, ale nie wyczuł żadnej magii. - Zostaw go.

– Ale...

– Żadne ,,ale'', puść go - Jack parsknął i puścił zielonookiego.

– Dzięki - powiedział Harry patrząc na dziewczynę.

– Nie dziękuj. Dlaczego w ogóle chcesz wiedzieć, kim są Erdarowie? Twoi magiczni przyjaciele nas nie przedstawili?

– Moi magiczni przyjaciele wydają się was bać. Szukałem informacji o Erdarach, ale nie natknąłem na nic. Jakby ta nazwa nigdy nie istniała.

– Nic dziwnego. Magiczny świat nas nienawidzi. Dlaczego się nami interesujesz?

– Bo... wydaje mi się, że możecie mi pomóc - odpowiedział a Eli usłyszała w jego głosie nadzieje. Ten chłopak czegoś pragnął, a to znaczy, że coś stracił. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy wysłuchać chłopaka, ale nie miała na to okazji.

– Harry, wracamy. - powiedział wściekle czarnowłosy mężczyzna, odsuwając chłopaka od dwójki. Jack szybko znalazł się przed Eli. Teraz Harry to poczuł. Potężną energie magiczną od Syriusza i coś innego. Coś całkowicie innego od tej dziewczyny i chłopaka. Coś, co przyprawiał go o miłe dreszcze. To było coś niesamowitego, teraz to wiedział. Syriusz bez słowa odciągnął go od dwójki cały czas trzymając w ręku różdżkę. Dziewczyna i chłopak poszli w swoją stronę.

Harry i Syriusz wrócili do domu.

– Co ty odwalasz Harry?! - krzyknął Syriusz, gdy znaleźli się sam na sam w salonie. - Czy ty wiesz, na co się naraziłeś?! Wiesz, kim oni w ogóle są?!

– Nie, nie wiem - odparł spokojnie. - Bo mi nic nie mówisz. Kim są Erdarowie? Dlaczego się tak wściekasz, gdy tylko wypowiem tę nazwę?

– Masz szlaban! - krzyknął niespodziewanie - Do końca wakacji nigdzie nie wyjdziesz! - Harry wiedział, że to nie prośba od Syriusza. To rozkaz wydany przez szefa biura aurorów. Jednak Harry nie był aurorem i nie miał zamiaru usłuchać.

Syriusza jednak nie dało się tak łatwo oszukać. Zablokował drzwi tak, by Harry mógł tylko wejść do domu, ale wyjść już nie. Jakimś zaklęciem zablokował też okna i każde inne wyjście. Dosłownie go uziemił. Harry był wściekły. Siedział sam w wielkim domu i nie mógł nawet z nikim pogadać. Jednak najbardziej dręczyło go to, co powiedział ostatnio Syriusz.

Wracasz do Hogwartu, Harry, to zdanie utkwiło w jego głowie niczym bicie dzwonu. Ciągle je słyszał i powtarzał. Jak przecież mógł wrócić do szkoły nie mogąc wyczarować nawet małej iskry.

– Reparo! - powiedział wskazując na strzaskany kubek. Zniszczył go specjalnie. Ze złości. Nic się nie stało. Zaklęcie nie podziałało, ale najgorsze było uczucie pustki. Nie wyczuł żadnej magii i czuł się pusty. Jakby coś z niego wydarto. Najważniejszą część jego.

Dni mijały szybko, bo Harry przesypiał większość. Odrzucił zaproszenie do nory odsyłając im list. Nie chciał nikogo widzieć, ale jednocześnie miał ochotę z kimś porozmawiać. Otworzyć się. Przed Syriuszem nie mógł. Wiedział, że on przeżywa to tak samo jak on. Przyjaciół nie chciał widzieć. Spotkanie z nimi spowodowałoby tylko to, że bardziej zamknie się w sobie i ich odtrąci. Na zawsze.

– Cholerna kukła! - wrzasnął, gdy został po raz kolejny powalony zaklęciem. Wstał szybko i pobiegł w jej stronę. Uniknął czerwonego promienia, ale za nim przyszedł kolejny. - Protego! - krzyknął odruchowo, ale nie pojawiła się żadna tarcza. Nic, co obroniłoby go przed zaklęciem. Wylądował na drugim końcu sali dysząc. Chwycił to, co miał pod ręką i cisnął tym w kukłę. Ta wysłała zaklęcie i książka rozdarła się na strzępy.

– Cholera! - wrzasnął bezsilnie padając na kolana. Czuł się żałośnie, bo kukła... Zwykła kukła mogła używać magii, a on nie! Dlaczego?! Dlaczego to wszystko się dzieje?

Zrezygnowany wrócił na górę i powrócił do swojego codziennego zajęcia. Książki od eliksirów i innych przedmiotów, które bezmyślnie kartkował leżały na łóżku, więc zrzucił je machnięciem ręki i położył się. Nie trwało to długo nim zasnął.

Tej nocy znowu śnił o tym, że znów czaruje. Że włada potężną magią. Ale to tylko sny.

Nim się obejrzał zaczął się początek roku. Na jego urodziny Syriusz zwołał rodzinę Weasleyów i Hermionę na Grimmauld, ale Harrego tam nie było. Ukrył się w piwnicy i zamknął drzwi na wszystkie spusty. Przez cały dzień, aż do nocy, trenował. Trenował jak zwykły człowiek. Jak mugol. To słowo było mu coraz bliższe.

– Cześć Syriuszu - powiedział wchodząc po schodach piwnicy. Syriusz jak zwykle w czarnym garniturze spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Obok niego stał mężczyzna, którego znali chyba wszyscy. Niewysoki z dziwnym melonikiem na głowie. Minister magii, Korneliusz Knot.

– Oh! Panie Potter, właśnie o panu rozmawiamy - powiedział z uśmiechem.

– Dzień dobry, panie ministrze - powiedział niezbyt miło Harry.

– Widzę, że postanowił pan kontynuować naukę w Hogwarcie. Jest pan już spakowany? - Harry spojrzał na niego wściekle, ale opanował się.

– Ma pan przedawnione informacje, panie ministrze. Nie zamierzam kontynuować nauki w Hogwarcie.

– Nie? - zapytał Knot, podczas gdy Syriusz zacisnął wargi i spojrzał wściekle na chrześniaka. - Ale to oznacz, że...

– Że jak na razie odsuwam się od magicznego społeczeństwa. Chcę spróbować nowych rzeczy. Myślę, że jest pan w stanie mnie zrozumieć. O moim wypadku z tego, co mi wiadomo pisali w gazetach, więc nikt chyba nie będzie zdziwiony moim wyborem.

– Ależ panie Potter. To byłaby wielka strata dla społeczeństwa. Proszę to przemyśleć.

– Przemyślałem ministrze. Przemyślałem i podjąłem decyzję. Prawdopodobnie najcięższą w moim życiu, ale nie pozostawiono mi wyboru. Hogwart na tym nie straci. Proszę wybaczyć panie ministrze, ale muszę jeszcze coś zrobić - i na tym Harry zakończył rozmowę, bo wycofał się do swojego pokoju, zamykając cicho drzwi. Wiedział, że teraz Syriusz będzie wściekły, ale teraz wyszedł gdzieś z ministrem. Harry podszedł do drzwi i nacisnął klamkę. Otworzyły się. Wrócił do salonu.

– Remusie, Syriusz zabronił mi pytać, ale czy wiesz coś o Erdarach? - zapytał Harry patrząc na głowę Remusa w kominku. Zanim wyjdzie z domu musi zebrać jakieś informacje, bo nie wie nawet gdzie ich szukać. Gdzie szukać tej dziewczyny.

– Harry, Syriusz nie bez powodu zabronił ci pytać. Mi z kolei zabronił odpowiadać na to pytanie. Jednak widzę, że chcesz to wiedzieć.

– Tak Remusie. Nie wiem czemu, ale wydaje mi się, że oni mogą mi pomóc. Że...

– Odbudują twój magiczny rdzeń? - dokończył, a Harry potaknął - Odpuść sobie Harry, oni nie są ani czarodziejami ani cudotwórcami. Są zwykłymi mugolami. A raczej organizacją mugoli.

– To nie prawda. Nie są mugolami. Czułem od nich magię. Nie ma mowy o pomyłce, muszą czymś być - Remus zamyślił się na chwilę.

– Hmm... dobrze, powiem ci - Harry wstrzymał oddech podekscytowany. - Ale nie piśnij słowa Syriuszowi.

– Jasne, jasne - odparł szybko. - To? Kim oni są i jak ich znaleźć?

– Słuchaj Harry. Z początku musisz wiedzieć, że są niebezpieczni. Bardzo niebezpieczni. Nie naprawią też twojego rdzenia magicznego, a jeśli chcesz ich odnaleźć to przygotuj się na to żeby wybierać.

– Wybierać? - zapytał zaskoczony.

– Sam zrozumiesz w swoim czasie. Słuchaj, mówię ci to tylko dlatego, że Syriusz nie ma racji. On kieruje się nienawiścią do nich. Mówię to też, dlatego, że widzę, że ci zależy na tej wiedzy. To, co zrobisz to tylko i wyłącznie twój wybór - Harry potaknął na znak, że rozumie. - Wiem o tylko jednej rodzinie Erdarów w Londynie. Nazywają się Sorno. Przedstawiciela możesz spotkać na Teraplace 17

– Teraplace 17? - zapytał zaskoczony. - Przecież to wielki budynek. Większy niż wszystkie w Londynie.

– To ich. Ten wieżowiec na Teraplace 17 należy w całości do nich. Reszty musisz się dowiedzieć sam. Ja muszę iść.

– Dzięki Remusie. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem. Na razie - powiedział Harry. Teraz miał informacje i mógł wyruszyć.

– Harry - powiedział jeszcze Remus zanim zerwali połączenie. - Powodzenia.

* * *

*.*.*

Budynek Teraplace 17 był praktycznie jednym z największych budynków i nie chodziło tutaj o jego wysokość. Mieścił się również niedaleko centrum, ale nie panował w nim żadem ruch. Ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili tylko od czasu do czasu i to nie w wielkich ilościach. Były to zwykle od cztero do siedmioosobowych grupek. Wysocy mężczyźni i kobiety. Wszyscy ubrani w garnitury przypominali filmową mafię.

Jednak Harry nie wszedł do środka. Szukał wzrokiem tej dziewczyny, ale nigdzie jej nie widział. Czekał do wieczora, ale się nie pokazała. Miał już wracać, gdy nagle zobaczył tego chłopaka. Tego, który wtedy był z nią.

– Hej ty! - krzyknął bez zastanowienia i podbiegł do niego.

– Czego znowu chcesz? - zapytał ten. W jego głosie słychać było niechęć.

– Pogadać - powiedział. - Powiedz mi, co wiesz o Erdarach, to dla mnie ważne.

– Ważne? Dla ciebie? - zapytał zdziwiony, po czym zaśmiał się. - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Czego ktoś taki jak ty mógłby chcieć od nas? Powiem ci, czego. Niczego! Nie szukaj nas - powiedział ostro i odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia.

– Czekaj! - krzyknął Harry i chwycił go za ramię. Ten odwrócił się i położył rękę na piersi chłopaka. Harry poczuł zwykłe pchnięcie. Ten Jack tylko mnie odepchnął, pomyślał Harry. Więc dlaczego leżę na ziemi? Teraz spotkał się z szarymi oczami Jacka, widział w nich nienawiść. Jack chwycił go za koszulę i pociągnął w górę. Harry znowu poczuł tylko pociągnięcie. Tylko pociągnięcie, więc czemu jest teraz prawie trzy metry nad ziemią? Nie miał czasu zastanowić się nad tym, co się dzieje, bo zanim spadł poczuł mocne uderzenie, znowu w klatkę piersiową. Czuł jakby wbito go w ziemię. Później stracił przytomność.

Głowa go bolała, wszystko wirowało. Uniósł rękę, ale ta natychmiast opadła. Czuł się jakby kopnął go centaur. Cały był obolały. Może przesadziłem z treningiem, pomyślał, ale przypomniał sobie, że porzucił treningi jakiś czas temu. Że już od ponad miesiąca nie może używać magii. Przez chwilę pamiętał tylko niebieskooką dziewczynę o brązowych włosach. Później jednak przypomniał sobie, co się wydarzyło. Ten Jack kompletnie go pokonał. W kilka sekund. Ale jak?! Jak to możliwe, że ktokolwiek ma tyle siły?! Nawet Syriusz...

– Jack! Przestań z tym w końcu! - usłyszał krzyk zza ściany. - Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać?!

– Ale Eli, on jest czarodziejem więc...

– Więc postanowiłeś go pobić, bo zapytał cię o Erdarów?! Cholera Jack, dlaczego zawsze musisz być takim cholernym debilem?! Chcesz umrzeć?!

– Ale Eli... - bronił się chłopak, ale ona nie dawała mu dość do słowa.

– Zamknij się! Wy wszyscy jesteście debilami! Kierujecie się nienawiścią tylko dlatego, że dawno temu miała miejsce jakaś tam wojna! Ta nienawiść was zżera! Chociaż ty przestań to demonstrować i ogarnij się w końcu! Ugh! Mam cię dość Jack! - wykrzyczała a Jack nie odezwał się więcej. Słychać było tylko głośne kroki kierowane do pomieszczenia, w którym był Harry. Próbował zachować spokój i udawać, że śpi, ale nie mógł, bo mimowolnie wystraszył się, gdy niebieskooka wkroczyła do pokoju otwierając głośno drzwi i trzaskając nimi. Przez chwilę spoglądali sobie w oczy a potem ona wypuściła powietrze i wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. Harry rozejrzał się dyskretnie. Był w małym pokoju wyglądającym na gościnny. Nie było w nim żadnych zdjęć ani nic, prócz mebli i łóżka.

Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku. Harry też podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

– Ech... - szepnęła do siebie. Chyba nie wiedziała jak zacząć. Harry postanowił zacząć.

– Eee... to gdzie teraz jestem? - zapytał patrząc na dziewczynę.

– W domu mojej rodziny - odpowiedziała szybko i bez wahania. - Przepraszam za tego idiotę. Czasami mu odbija i...

– Nic nie szkodzi. To było niezłe doświadczenie - odparł, a ona spojrzała na niego zszokowana.

– Niezłe doświadczenie? - zapytała w niedowierzaniu. - Ty jesteś głupi czy tylko udajesz? Gdyby przywalił ci wtedy mocniej to nic by z ciebie nie zostało, a ty mówisz, że to było NIEZŁE DOŚWIADCZENIE?!

– Przynajmniej teraz mam, jako takie pojęcie o tym jak silni jesteście. Naprawdę, nigdy nie sądziłem, że mogę zostać pobity z taką łatwością dopóki... - przerwał szybko. Nie chciał jej informować o tym, że jest teraz bezsilny. Zrobi to, ale nie teraz, bo miał wrażenie, że to nie jest jedna z tych krótkich znajomości.

– Dopóki, co? - zapytała.

– Dopóki nie spotkałem Jacka. Chłop ma parę w łapie - odpowiedział a ona zaśmiała się cicho. Miała piękny uśmiech. - Więc... kim są Erdarowie? - zapytał. W końcu po to jej szukał. By zadać to pytanie.

– Myślę, że to ja powinienem odpowiedzieć na to pytanie - odezwał się nagle trzeci głos i w drzwiach pojawił się siwy starzec. Harry przyjrzał się mu szybko doszedł do wniosku, ze musi być bardzo stary. Może nawet starszy od Dumbeldorea.

– Dziadku! - krzyknęła zaskoczona dziewczyna i wstała. Starzec uśmiechnął się i schował dłonie za plecami.

– Spokojnie Eli. Ten młody mężczyzna przeszedł długą drogę by cię odnaleźć i zadać to pytanie, ale wybacz mi... - tu spojrzał na Harrego. - Eli nie może odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania, ponieważ wiąże ją przysięga.

Eli... więc dziewczyna nazywała się Eli. Harry z tego wszystkiego zapomniał zapytać o imię i teraz czuł się trochę głupio.

– Lecz zanim odpowiem - ciągnął starzec - chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego tak interesujesz się Erdarami. Przecież jesteś ze świata magii i czarodziejstwa. Nawet mnie dziwi, że się tym interesujesz, a uwierz, mało mnie dziwi.

Harry myślał przez chwilę. Myślał jak tu skłamać, bo nie chciał wyznać prawdy. Wyznanie prawdy równałoby się z pogodzeniem starty magii. Nie był na to gotowy. W głębi serca miał nadzieję, że ją odzyska.

– Eli - powiedział nagle starzec, gdy Harry długo nie odpowiadał. - Mogłabyś nas zostawić?

Wbrew pozorom dziewczyna wyszła od razu. Wydawało się to dziwne.

– Dlaczego ukrywasz przed nami to, że straciłeś magię? - zapytał a Harry spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Ten dziadek na pewno nie był zwykłym człowiekiem. Czuć było od niego siłę i nie trzeba było być czarodziejem żeby to zauważyć.

– Nie wiem - odpowiedział. - Myślałem, że jeśli znajdę Erdarów, to pomogą mi coś zrobić. Że pomogą mi wrócić moją magię, albo podadzą sposób żebym zyskał coś na jej wzór.

– Nie ma sposobu by zwrócić ci to, co straciłeś. Pewnie już to słyszałeś - powiedział a Harry potaknął. - Nie pomyliłeś się jednak myśląc, że pomożemy ci osiągnąć siłę.

– Naprawdę? - zapytał z nadzieją.

– Tak, ale jest jeden szczegół. Jeśli chcesz nauczać się od Erdarów musisz odrzucić czarodziejski świat i nie będziesz mógł nigdy do niego powrócić.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Nie oczekiwał czegoś takiego, a jego plany wyglądały całkowicie inaczej. Miał zostawić wszystkich przyjaciół? Syriusz, Remusa, Rona, Hermioną i wszystkich innych? Czy to oznaczało przyłączenie się do Erdarów i życie wokół nich? Syriusz go znienawidzi. O tym wyborze mówił Remus?

– Zgadzam się. - powiedział pewnie, ale był niepewny na co się zgadza. Starzec uśmiechnął się leciutko i powiedział.

– Od dzisiaj biorę cię na ucznia. Masz się do mnie zwracać mistrzu lub nauczycielu. Rozumiesz?

– Tak... nauczycielu - odpowiedział niepewnie. Jednak czuł, że to się za niedługo zmieni. Ten starzec budził szacunek i...Zaufanie.


	3. Chapter 3

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

 **NOWA DROGA**

* * *

– Jednak chciałbym, abyś nikomu nie wspominał o naszej umowie, zwłaszcza Elizabeth - powiedział starzec, zanim rozstał się z Harry. - Ona nie zrozumiałaby, dlaczego wziąłem nowego ucznia.

– Rozumiem - odpowiedział patrząc w stare oczy.

– To dobrze. W takim razie do zobaczenia.

– Do zobaczenia, mistrzu - odpowiedział Harry. Starzec wyjaśnił mu wiele rzeczy i dał odpowiedzi na wiele pytań. Teraz od Harry'ego zależało, co zrobi, a on nie zamierzał niczego żałować i iść z nurtem. Dać się ponieść temu, co ma się wydarzyć. Iść przed siebie, zostawiając wszystko za sobą i nie oglądać się. Teraz to, że stracił magię było teraz nieistotne. Zyska coś innego.

Szedł korytarzem rozglądając się na boki. Dom był duży i nie za bardzo wiedział, w którą stronę ma teraz iść.

– Kurde - szepnął do siebie. - Ten staruszek mógł mnie, chociaż odprowadzić do wyjścia, a nie wypuszczać z pokoju na tak wielki dom - powiedział cicho do siebie.

– Zgubiłeś się? - zapytała nagle dziewczyna o niebieskich oczach i brązowych, falowanych włosach. Elizabeth. Staruszek wiele o niej opowiadał.

– Nie - odpowiedział pewnie i ruszył przed siebie.

– Wyjście jest w tamtą stronę - usłyszał zza pleców i natychmiast zawrócił. Poszedł w kierunku wskazanym przez Eli. Jednak to ona prowadziła a Harry szedł za nią. - Długo rozmawialiście z dziadkiem - zagadała po chwili.

– Ano, interesujący staruszek.

– Tak. Można wiedzieć, o czym? Rzadko się zdarza żeby dziadek się kimś interesował. Musiałeś przykuć jego uwagę.

– Wybacz, ale jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, o czym rozmawiałem z twoim dziadkiem, to musisz zapytać właśnie jego. Kazał mi przysiąc, że nikomu się nie wygadam.

– Oh! To aż tak poważne?! - zapytała zdziwiona zatrzymując się. Harry widział już wyjście.

– Wydaje mi się, że tak.

– A odpowiedzi na twoje pytania. Opowiedział ci, kim są Erdarowie?

– Jesteście klanami, które używają energii duchowej zamiast magicznej. Dzięki niej posiadacie wyjątkowe umiejętności. Staruszek dość dokładnie mi wszystko wyjaśnił, chociaż i tak niewiele z tego zrozumiałem i mam teraz więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. - Eli przez chwilę wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

– Więc sporo ci wyjaśnił - podsumowała i wyglądała jakby się zamyśliła. - Widzę, że dziadziuś ma jakieś plany. No cóż... będę musiała dowiedzieć się sama, skoro wymusił na tobie milczenie.

Sam to zaproponowałem, powiedział w myślach Harry. Widział już wyjście.

– Wiesz Eli, ja będę już szedł. Do zobaczenia - to zdziwiło dziewczynę, bo ponownie wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Harry przeklinał w myślach. Do zobaczenia! A jeśli się domyśli?!

– Na razie! - krzyknęła za nim, gdy prawie wyszedł z budynku. Obejrzał się i zobaczył jej uśmiech. Miała piękny uśmiech.

Wyszedł z domu rodzinnego i stanął przed nim zdziwiony. Nie był taki wielki jak wydawał się z początku. Można powiedzieć, że był tylko trochę większy od domu na Grimmauld Place, ale teraz to nieważne. Ważne, że osiągnął to, co chciał. Teraz musiał tylko poinformować o swoim wyborze Syriusza i wszystkich innych. To była najtrudniejsza część.

Największym problemem jednak była rozmowa z Syriuszem. Zrobię to na samym końcu, pomyślał i ruszył w drogę. Był kawałek od Grimmauld, a zbliżała się noc. Musiał się spieszyć, bo jego ojciec chrzestny gotów wysłać za nim grupę poszukiwawczą. O dziwo po niecałych trzydziestu minutach wolnego biegu stał przed swoim domem. Bolały go wszystkie mięśnie a najbardziej klatka piersiowa i plecy. Prawdopodobnie skutek uderzenia Jacka.

Wszedł do domu i od razu zauważył brak ojca chrzestnego. Odetchnął z ulgą i ruszył na piętro do swojego pokoju.

– Witam panicza! - krzyknął nagle skrzat, który pojawił się tuż przed nim. - Panicz nie jadł obiadu, ani kolacji! Pan Black martwił się o panicza.

– Stworku wybacz, ale jestem teraz zmęczony, więc pójdę spać.

– Oczywiście paniczu. Czy przynieść paniczowi kolację?

– Załatw mi jakieś ciasto. Z tego, co wiem to Syriusz przywiózł jakieś od Weasleyów i został jeszcze mój tort.

– Tak jest! Rozkaz! - krzyknął skrzat i zniknął. Harry westchnął ciężko i ruszył do drzwi. Otworzył je ciężko i zamknął z trzaskiem. Ból w klatce piersiowej nasilił się, czuł jakby jego mięśnie były rozrywane, szarpane i gniecione, ściągnął koszulę i zobaczył ogromnego siniaka, który przybierał żółto-fioletową barwę. Zaklął szpetnie i założył koszulę ponownie. Ruszył w stronę łóżka.

– Kto ci to zrobił? - usłyszał nagle głos dziewczyny, gdy właśnie się kładł.

– Hermiona?! - krzyknął zaskoczony, natychmiast rozpoznając jej głos. - Co ty tu robisz?!

– Nie tylko ona tu jest Harry - odezwał się rudzielec stojący obok niej. Hermiona trzymała w ręce jego pelerynę niewidkę i zrozumiał. Ukryli się i czekali na niego, a stworek miał go tylko zatrzymać, by dać im czas, żeby się ukryli. No cóż, zobaczyli, co chcieli.

– Harry... kto ci to zrobił? - zapytała Hermiona podchodząc do niego. - Trzeba to obejrzeć. Może to coś poważnego.

– To nic poważnego Hermi... - odpowiedział odsuwając się na drugi koniec łóżka, to zdziwiło dziewczynę. - Ron, czy to wyglądało poważnie?

– Wybacz stary, ale tym razem stanę po stronie Hermiony. To naprawdę wyglądało poważnie i powinieneś o tym powiedzieć Syriuszowi. Kto ci to zrobił?

– Ron...

–Harry! - krzyknęła Hermiona. - Wiemy, że nie czujesz się najlepiej z powodu tego, co się stało, ale zrozum, że jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi i możesz nam powiedzieć wszystko. Jeśli ktoś cię zaatakował...

– Przestań już! - przerwał jej ostro. - Mówiłem ci, że to nic poważnego. Gdyby było to już dawno byłbym opatrzony.

– A kto ci to zrobił? - zapytał Ron. Widocznie ani on ani Hermiona nie mieli zamiaru odpuścić.

– Nowy znajomy. Nastąpiło między nami małe nieporozumienie i posprzeczaliśmy się trochę.

– Nowy znajomy - powtórzył. - Kim jest ten ,,nowy znajomy''?

– A co cię to obchodzi?! Nie muszę się wam spowiadać! Nie mogę mieć innych znajomych prócz was?

– Możesz! - powiedziała szybko Hermiona, w jej głosie był smutek. - Oczywiście, że możesz, ale naprawdę chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, z kim się teraz zadajesz. Przez ponad miesiąc nie dawałeś znaku życia. Nie odpisywałeś na listy, nie przyszedłeś na swoje własne urodziny, odrzucałeś nasze zaproszenia i teraz doszły nas wieści, że nie idziesz w tym roku do Hogwartu.

– A co twoim zdaniem mam zrobić? - zapytał cicho, ukrywając większość żalu. - Nie jestem już czarodziejem.

– Jesteś czarodziejem stary, czy tego chcesz czy nie. Urodziłeś się nim.

– Można się urodzić blondynem, a później włosy i tak ściemnieją. To niczego nie załatwia Ron. Mój rdzeń magiczny jest zniszczony i nie wrócę do Hogwartu, by patrzeć jak wszyscy wokół mnie czarują, podczas gdy ja… Nie mogę nawet naprawić zepsutego kubka! - wrzasnął wyszarpując z kieszeni różdżkę i rzucając nią w kąt.

Ron milczał.

– Harry jest wiele dziedzin magii, w których...

– W których nie używa się żadnych zaklęć - dokończył za nią. - Wiem, Dumbeldore coś wspominał, ale nie przekonało mnie to. Hermiono ja chciałem zostać aurorem, albo kimś w tym rodzaju. Chciałem używać magii! Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć przed biurkiem i przekładać kartki, albo być chłopcem na posyłki. W świecie magii bez magii jest się nikim więcej niż charłakiem. Spójrz chociaż na Filcha.

– Dobra, ja rozumiem - powiedział rudzielec.

– Ron! - krzyknęła oburzona Hermiona.

– Harry, mimo wszystko jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi i możesz na nas liczyć. Nie odwrócimy się od ciebie. Rozumiem, że nie chcesz wracać do Hogwartu, pewnie czułbym to samo, więc mogę cię trochę zrozumieć - Harry poczuł ulgę. Chociaż Ron rozumiał. - Jednak ciekawi mnie jedna rzecz. Może powiedziałbyś nam, w jaki sposób trafiłeś do świętego Munga ze zniszczonym rdzeniem? Nawet Syriusz się nad tym zastanawia i prowadzi już dochodzenie w tej sprawie.

– Dochodzenie? - zapytał Harry. Więc, to dlatego tak często go niema.

– Właśnie. Syriusz próbuje dowiedzieć się, co się stało tamtego dnia. Mówi, że cię o to nie zapyta, bo i tak byś nie powiedział - wyjaśniła mu Hermiona.

– I ma racje. Wam też nie powiem. Tracicie czas.

– Harry... - szepnęła z troską Hermiona, a on spojrzał na nią.

– Jutro wracacie do Hogwartu, prawda? - zapytał, ale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, więc mówił dalej. - Powinniście się dobrze wyspać. Droga jest długa. Pozdrówcie ode mnie wszystkich, bo pewnie nie będę miał okazji ich spotkać w najbliższym czasie. Może nawet w ogóle już się z nimi nie spotkam.

W jego głosie był tylko żal, smutek i tęsknota, a oczy zaszkliły się szybko. Spróbował odepchnąć to od siebie, ale to tylko pogorszyło sprawę.

– Co? O czym ty mówisz Harry? - zapytała Hermiona, a od odwrócił wzrok.

Nie odpowiedział, uratował go stworek, pojawiając się tuż przy nim.

– Paniczu Potter! Stworek przyniósł ciasto, tak jak panicz prosił - powiedział skrzat a Harry wziął od niego wielki talerz.

– Dzięki stworku - stworek pokłonił się i zniknął. - Częstujcie się - powiedział cicho do przyjaciół i wziął pierwszy kawałek swojego urodzinowego tortu. Był smaczny.

Przez kilka długich minut całą trójką siedzieli na jego łóżku i jedli ciasto. Chętnie, lub mniej chętnie, jednak jedli. Harry czuł się tak, jakby nigdy nie stało się nic złego, ale rzeczywistość była inna. Oni są czarodziejami, on praktycznie mugolem. Ron jest z czystokrwistego rodu, Hermiona mugolaczką. A on półkrwi, który stracił magię. Hermiona była jego dziewczyną, jednak nie chciał tego przeciągać. Nie pasują już do siebie. Nie będą się już spotykać, ani wychodzić do Hogsmeade. Skończyły się czasy wspólnej nauki w bibliotece. Wszystko się skończyło. Czas wyznaczyć nową drogę, a to, co było - odrzucić.

– Hermiono, mogłabyś zostać? - zapytał, gdy skończyli jeść tort. Ron spojrzał na dwójkę i prędko wyszedł, pewnie domyślając się, że to nie będzie najmilsza rozmowa.

Harry i Hermiona siedzieli w milczeniu trochę czasu, próbując odnaleźć odpowiednie słowa.

– Harry…

– Hermiono…

Powiedzieli wspólnie i wspólnie zamilkli. Znowu.

– To koniec - odezwał się niespodziewanie.

– Koniec?

– Tak. Ja… ty… nie możemy być razem. Nie możemy już tego przeciągać.

– Harry, o czym ty mówisz?

– Dobrze wiesz.

– Nie, nie wiem! - krzyknęła ze strachem i zamilkła. - Harry… proszę…

– Przepraszam.

– Harry, ja… To, że ,,to" się stało, nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia! To nic nie zmienia między nami! Harry, proszę, nie rób tego - błagała, a on wbił wzrok w okruszki na talerzu.

– To nie ma sensu, wiesz o tym…

– Kłamiesz! Wcale tak nie myślisz. Harry, powiedz, że tak nie myślisz.

– A poza tym…

– Poza tym, co?

– Ron.

To jedno słowo sprawiło, że w pokoju zrobiło się tak cicho, że mogli usłyszeć krew pulsującą im w żyłach. W oczach Hermiony pojawiły się łzy. Chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale tylko otwierała i zamykała usta, a później wybiegła z pokoju. Płakała.

* * *

*'*

Następnego dnia Ron i Hermiona wyjechali do Hogwartu. Harry nie pożegnał się z nimi, zamiast tego poszedł na pierwsze nauki ze starcem. Był w jakimś niewielkim kościele. Mnóstwo dziwnych witraży na oknach i równie dziwnych obrazów na ścianach. W większości przedstawiały walczących ze sobą ludzi. Kościół od samego początku wydawał się dziwny. Nie było tam żadnych krzyży ani innych rzeczy, które wskazywałyby, że kościół należy do mugolskiej wiary chrześcijańskiej. Wydawał się trochę mroczny, ciemniejszy. Pewnie dla tego, że nie miał wielkiego żyrandolu i mnóstwa świec. Był słabo oświetlony.

– Jednak przyszedłeś - powiedział starzec, który pojawił się z nikąd. Harry'ego jak zwykle to zdziwiło. Jak oni to robią? To nie jest deportacja.

– Tak. Co to za miejsce? - zapytał

– Ach... więc zauważyłeś. Myślałem, że czarodzieje nie zagłębiają się w wiarę mugoli.

– Mam przyjaciółkę właśnie z takiej rodziny. Wiele mi opowiadała - w jego głosie była smutna nutka.

– Rozumiem. Jak pewnie już się domyśliłeś ten kościół nie został wzniesiony z myślą o ich bogu. Został przeznaczony kulturze Erdarów. Jednak nasza kultura wymarłą dawno temu. Teraz zostały tylko kościoły, które są niewidoczne dla mugoli. Oni widzą tutaj tylko zrujnowany budynek bez wejścia.

– Kultura i wiara czarodziejów też prawie wymarła - powiedział Harry.

– Tak, obie kultury wymarły prawie w tym samym czasie. Nam, Erdarom zostały jednak zasady, a wam prawo. Wy macie ministerstwo, ministra, dziesiątki departamentów, a my mamy klany i króla. Ten kościół został wzniesiony na cześć jednego z naszych władców.

– Z tego, co pamiętam, to miałeś mnie uczyć tej waszej magii, a nie historii.

– Posłuchaj Harry. Jeśli chcesz zostać jednym z nas, to musisz znać naszą historię. Jeśli chcesz zostać jednym z nas, musisz zostawić za sobą magiczny świat. Nie możesz mylić jednego z drugim. Mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz.

– Rozumiem.

– Musisz też wiedzieć, że umiejętności Erdarów nie może się nauczyć byle kto. Tylko osoby, w których żyłach płynie nasza krew.

– Z tego, co wiem, to nie mam żadnych powiązań z Erdarami - powiedział Harry.

– Mylisz się - odpowiedział. - Twój dziadek, czyli ojciec twojego ojca, był jednym z nas. Edward Potter, szanowany członek naszej społeczności. Z tego, co wiem, to starszyzna źle zniosła to, że związał się z czarownicą i zmienił strony... Jest w tobie krew Erdarów, jak i czarodziejów. Jest bardzo intensywna. Odziedziczyłeś również wiele cech od swojego ojca, a on od swojego.

– Więc uważasz, że będę mógł nauczyć się waszej magii?

– To nie magia Harry. To są nasze umiejętności. Co prawda wielu z nas ma własne... unikalne. Nasz moc wzmacnia nasze ciała wynosząc je na wyżyny. Czarodzieje mogą o tym tylko marzyć, bo ich niewyćwiczone ciała są kruche i łatwo je złamać. My jednak jesteśmy jak kamień, jak stal. Jednak większość z nas używa tych podstawowych zdolności i nie celuje wyżej.

– Nie lubię należeć do większości - powiedział uśmiechając się.

– Tak też myślałem. Od razu poczułem, że jesteś kimś więcej niż tylko szarym dzieciakiem a historia twojego dziadka... - staruszek westchnął ciężko. - Jego umiejętności były niesamowite. Zastanawiam się czy ty również staniesz się tak potężny.

– Właśnie, mam pytanie. Jaka różnica jest między Erdarami a czarodziejami? Nie chodzi mi tu o umiejętności, a raczej o energię magiczną. Jak wielka jest między wami przepaść.

– Czarodzieje posiadają energię magiczną a my używamy duchowej. Jeśli ktoś używa jednej to nie może jednocześnie używać drugiej - wyjaśnił. - Ale jeśli chodzi ci o różnice to mogę ci powiedzieć, że jest ogromna, lecz nikt nie wie, kto jest potężniejszy. Czarodzieje czy my... Erdarowie. My nie używamy zaklęć. My używamy naszej własnej siły, którą ulepszamy i pielęgnujemy. Wy macie przekaźnik mocy, czyli różdżki. Ty swoją nadal masz w kieszeni.

To prawda, Harry nadal miał ja w kieszeni. Wyciągnął ją powoli, bo czuł, że tak trzeba. Przyjrzał się jej z utęsknieniem.

– Złam ją - rozkazał staruszek a Harry spojrzał na niego ze strachem.

– Co?! Mam ją złamać?! Dlaczego? - zapytał szybko.

– Twoja różdżka jest swego rodzaju mostem między światem Erdarów a czarodziejów. Zrozum, że jeśli wprowadzę cię do naszego świata to już nigdy nie będziesz miał odwrotu. Nie będziesz mógł powrócić do poprzedniego życia. Chociaż i tak byś wiele tam nie zdziałał bez magii.

Harry po namyśle chwycił różdżkę za dwa końce. Pamiętał jak kupował ją u Olivandera. Pióro feniksa. Zawsze go ekscytowało, że różdżka z takim rdzeniem wybrała właśnie jego. Teraz musiał ją zniszczyć. Chwycił ją pewnie i ze smutkiem złamał w pół. Z pęknięć widział tylko unoszący się szarawy dym. Różdżka była zniszczona, ale on podjąć decyzję. Teraz nie miał zamiaru się wycofać.

– Dobrze. Od teraz możemy zacząć nauki - powiedział starzec.

Harry wyszedł z kościoła późnym wieczorem. Był zmęczony, bo nauczyciel opowiadał mu o wielu rzeczach związanych ze światem Erdarów. Wielu rzeczy też nie zrozumiał, ale pewnie przyjdzie to z czasem. Teraz chciał tylko położyć się w wygodnym łóżku i zasnąć.

– O! Harry! - dobiegł go krzyk dziewczyny, więc odwrócił się i ujrzał biegnącą w jego stronę niebieskooką. - Cześć - powiedziała i urwała szybko.

– Cześć - odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem. Nie miał siły nawet na prostą rozmowę. Jego mózg był niczym jakaś kaszka. Niezdolny do funkcjonowania. Czuł się jak po bardzo długiej lekcji ze Snapem, tylko, że teraz musiał słuchać.

– Eli! - krzyknął nagle jakiś chłopak i podszedł do nich. To był Jack. Skrzywił się na widok Harry'ego, ale nic nie powiedział. - Eli, starszy cię wzywa - powiedział do dziewczyny.

– Co? Czego on znowu ode mnie chce?! - krzyknęła wściekle. Kimkolwiek był ten starszy, zdawała się go nie lubić. - Ach! Trudno, chodźmy. Do zobaczenia Harry - powiedziała, ale on zdobył się tylko na odmachnięcie ręką. Nie wiedział, dlaczego jest tak wycieńczony. Czuł się jak wrak człowieka a przecież tylko rozmawiał z tym staruszkiem, którego nazywał nauczycielem. Co go tak zmęczyło?

Co kilka dni spotykał się ze starcem w tym samym kościele i rozmawiali o świecie Erdarów. Zwykle wałkowali jedno i to samo, ale Harry, co jakiś czas dostawał zastrzyk nowej wiedzy. Dowiedział się, że klany są podzielone. Staruszek, Elizabeth i Jack należeli do klanu Sorno, co oznaczało ,,Grzbiet". Przywódcą klanu był człowiek na którego mówili ,,Głowa", a to dlatego, że był głową całej rodziny. Tak. Klan był jedną wielką rodziną niepowiązaną więzami krwi. Dla rodziny żyli i za rodzinę umierali. To była najważniejsza zasada Erdarów. ,,Wszystko dla rodziny.'' Harry właśnie miał dołączyć do rodziny Sorno.

– Mam dosyć - powiedział do siebie padając na łóżko w domu. - Ten staruch tylko gada i gada. Niczego mnie nie uczy. - wyszeptał i zasnął po chwili.

* * *

*'*

Syriusz siedział w salonie w towarzystwie Remusa Lupina i Arthura Weasleya, dwójki swoich przyjaciół, którym ufał.

–Syriuszu - zaczął Arthur, w jego głosie słychać było irytację - jeśli Harry coś przed tobą ukrywa, to nie lepiej go zapytać zamiast szpiegować? Wiesz, co on zrobi jak się dowie? Odsunie się jeszcze dalej.

– Harry nic mi nie powie - powiedział Syriusz. - Zawsze pilnował swoich spraw i nie mówił mi o nich. Nawet, gdy coś mu się nie udawało, lub gdy robił coś czego nie powinien... Nie mówił mi tego, nawet, gdy wiedział, że mogę mu pomóc. Mówił tylko wtedy, gdy było to konieczne. A o tym, że on i Hermiona… O tym dowiedziałem się dopiero w poprzednim roku.

– Harry jest skryty, musisz to uszanować zwłaszcza teraz, gdy jego świat sie zawalił - rzekł Lupin. - On tego nie okazuje, ale jest załamany. Każdy by był. Jeśli coś ukrywa to z pewnością ma ku temu powód i powie ci w swoim czasie.

– Remusie, Harry jest bardziej uparty niż James - odparł.

– I bardziej skryty niż Lily. Pamiętasz, co się działo jak próbowaliśmy dowiedzieć się jakie ma zainteresowania, by pomóc Jamesowi? Nie udało się, a gdy nas przyłapała to myślałem, że rozszarpie nas na strzępy - przypomniał mu.

– Ale ona nie wracała cała styrana. Harry wygląda na wycieńczonego, gdy wraca z tych swoich wypadów na miasto. Nie je kolacji i od razu idzie spać. Przez dwa dni jest spokojnie, ale później znowu gdzieś wychodzi i wszystko się powtarza!

– Ile to już trwa? - zapytał Arthur

– Prawie trzy tygodnie.

– Jeśli nie dzieje się z nim nic podejrzanego to nie powinieneś się martwić. Jestem pewny, że coś ćwiczy. Stracił magie, to stara się ją czymś zastąpić.

– Obyś miał rację Remusie - powiedział Black i wyszeptał do siebie z obawą. - Obyś miał rację...

* * *

*'*

Harry znowu spotkał się ze starcem w dziwnym kościele i znowu niczego się nie nauczył. Wiedza o klanach Erdarów nie była mu jeszcze potrzebna. On chciał nauczyć się wykorzystywać tę energię duchową, o której tak często słyszał.

– Mógłbyś mnie w końcu czegoś nauczyć, zamiast ciągle opowiadać?! - krzyknął zdenerwowany. - Cały czas wałkujemy jedno i to samo. Klany Erdarów! Historia Erdarów! Hierarchia Erdarów! Zawsze jedno i to samo! Wiem, najważniejszy jest król, po nim starszyzna, a po starszyźnie głowy klanów, a po nich następcy! Wiem, że nienawidzicie magii i żyjecie w świecie mugoli. Wasza polityka łączy się z rządem mugolskim, który nie ingeruje w wasze sprawy jeśli wy nie ingerujecie w ich! Ja już to wszystko wiem! Mógłbyś zacząć mnie uczyć... nauczycielu? - zapytał ciszej, ale nadal trochę nerwowo.

Starzec spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się niezauważalnie. Harry nie wytrzymał. Był wściekły, bo przez cztery tygodnie nauki niczego się nie nauczył, a starzec wydawał się nie mieć zamiaru uczyć go czegokolwiek.

– Więc chcesz się nauczyć opanować energię duchową tak? - zapytał a Harry potaknął - Hmm... myślę, że będziesz już w stanie opanować podstawy. W końcu spędziłeś tutaj sporo czasu.

– Sporo czasu...? Tutaj? To miejsce ma jakieś znaczenie? - zapytał.

– Tak. Myślisz, że dlaczego na nasze nauki wybrałem właśnie to miejsce, które należy do naszego społeczeństwa i jest nasączone energią duchową. W tym miejscu przez wieki gromadziło się nerejsu. Zwykły człowiek należący do Edarów mógłby bez problemu zacząć naukę od zaraz, ale nie ty. Spędziłeś zbyt wiele czasu w świecie czarodziejów, dlatego ściągnąłem cię do tego miejsca. Kościoła nasączonego nerejsu. Teraz jest w tobie więcej energii duchowej niż wcześniej, ale to nadal zbyt mało, byś opanował coś poważniejszego.

– Nie rozumiem... Nerejsu to energia duchowa, tak?

– Tak. Nie wspominałem ci? - Harry milczał. - Widocznie mi się zapomniało. Jestem już stary. Wracając do twojej prośby, nauczę cię podstaw używania nerejsu, energii duchowej.

– Co mam zrobić?

– Skup się. Poczuj ją w sobie i zaatakuj mnie.

Harry zamknął na chwilę oczy i skupił się, jak prosił starzec. Po chwili otworzył je i ruszył w stronę nauczyciela. Zrobił to tylko, dlatego, by nie stać bezczynnie. Nie wyczuł żadnej energii ani nic innego. Nim się obejrzał leciał między ławami lądując prawie przy drzwiach. Nie wiedział jak to się stało. Przecież starzec nawet się nie poruszył, nie był nawet blisko. Coś go odepchnęło. Coś, czego nie widział.

– Zaatakowałem cię energią duchową. Twoim zadaniem jest ją wyczuć, uniknąć ciosu i spróbować mnie zaatakować. Zrobisz to jak chcesz, uderzysz mnie, popchniesz, wywrócisz, chwycisz za szatę... Nieważne. Jeśli uda ci się choćby mnie dotknąć przejdziemy do następnego etapu treningu.

Harry natychmiast wstał mimo tego, że był obolały. Skupił się jeszcze raz, tak jak kazał mu staruszek i ruszył w jego stronę. Ponownie wylądował na zimnej posadce, tyle, że uderzenie zostało zamortyzowane, przez nauczyciela. Wstał jeszcze raz i pobiegł. Później znowu i znowu. Przez godzinę, próbował zaatakować starca. Próbował zwodów, skoków, uników, poślizgów, skradania między ławami, ale nic nie działało. Został odpychany przez jakąś energię, a staruszek tylko stał patrząc się na drzwi lub obserwując jego ruchy. Gdy tylko Harry schował się za ławy te zmieniły się w drzazgi jakby uderzyło w nie potężne zaklęcie niszczące. Przez godzinę Harry nic nie zdziałał. Był za to strasznie obolały.

– Udało ci się, chociaż wyczuć nerejsu, czy skupiałeś się tylko na tym by mnie zaatakować? - zapytał, a Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Nerejsu nie jest jak magia Harry. To siła, którą trzeba poznać. To nie magia, której możesz użyć do wszystkiego.

– Ale... jak mam wyczuć nerejsu? - zapytał wstając.

– Musisz tego chcieć. Energia duchowa jest w tobie, więc będzie to łatwiejsze niż ci się wydaje. Musisz tylko się postarać. Gdy wyczujesz już nerejsu, może będziesz w stanie się do mnie dostać - Harry nadal nie rozumiał. - Wykorzystaj medytację, skup swój umysł i nie myśl o niczym. Odnajdź swój sposób i wyczuj nerejsu. Wiem, że brzmi to trochę inaczej niż wszystko, co ci mówiłem, ale jeśli się przyłożysz to nie będzie to dla ciebie problem. Jeśli wyczujesz energię duchową to już zawsze będzie ci towarzyszyć.

Harry mimo wszystko wziął sobie tą radę do serca. Gdy tylko wrócił do domu zignorował chęć rzucenia się na łóżko i zaśnięcia. Usiadł w pozycji do medytacji i starał się odrzucić myśli. Nie było to takie łatwe, bo nagle zaczął myśleć o wszystkim. O czasach, gdy biegał wraz z Ronem po Hogwarcie i łamał zasady zarabiając przy tym minusowe punku dla Gryffindoru od Snepa. Przypomniało mu się jak na jednej lekcji zaklęciem sprawił, że goryle Malfoya zmienili kolory skóry, a sam Draco musiał użerać się z dwoma zielonoskórymi kolegami nieodstępującymi go na krok. Pamiętał jak na drugim roku wraz z Ronem odkryli, że Lockhart tak naprawdę nie jest wielkim czarodziejem a oszustem przypisującym sobie zasługi innych. Powinien bardziej pilnować swoich pamiętników. Przypomniała mu się pierwsza lekcja OPCMu z Remusem Lupinem i jego bogin, wielki i przerażający czarodziej bez nosa... Właśnie! Czarodziej bez nosa, tak samo jak moja kukła, przypomniał sobie i odepchnął ochotę zejścia do piwnicy. Kontynuował medytacje, która przez dwie godziny nic nie dała. Nie poczuł żadnego nerejsu. Żadnej energii duchowej.

Zmęczony poszedł spać.

*'*

* * *

Dumbeldore siedział jak zwykle w swoim gabinecie i słuchał pieśni swojego feniksa, Faweksa. Pieśń śpiewana przez magiczne stworzenie była czasem pełna smutku a czasem pełna szczęścia. Dumbeldore zawsze uważał, że Faweks, jako jedno z najinteligentniejszych stworzeń, wyczuwa daleką aurę i śpiewa w jej rytm. Teraz śpiew był smutny. Dumbeldore odłożył swoje dokumenty, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

– Proszę - powiedział uprzejmie a w drzwiach pojawił się Syriusz Black. Była to niezapowiedziana wizyta, więc dyrektor był trochę zaskoczony.

– Dzień dobry, Dumbeldore - powiedział a dyrektor skinął mu głową w geście przywitania. - Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam.

– Nie przeszkadzasz, usiądź - gdy Syriusz usiadł Dumbeldore zapytał od razu. - Może cukierka? Mam też fasolki wszystkich smaków i miętuski. Uczniowie je uwielbiają - na twarzy Syriusza nie pojawił sie uśmiech jak zwykle. - Coś się stało - stwierdził starzec.

– Chodzi o Harry'ego dyrektorze. Nie będę owijał w bawełnę, martwię się i chcę prosić o pomoc, bo to nie jest sprawa aurorów i nie mogę ich wezwać, bo to mogłoby wywołać pewne... sprzeciwy.

– O co chodzi? Wysłucham cię i postaram się pomóc jak tylko mogę.

– Harry ostatnio często znika na całe dnie i wraca dopiero wieczorami. Wraca zmęczony i widocznie obolały.

– Może przechodzi swój własny trening. Wydaje mi się, że musi czymś zastąpić utratę magii.

– To prawda dyrektorze. Przechodzi trening, ale nie własny. Wyznaczyłem jednego człowieka by miał Harry'ego na oku i...

– Więc postanowiłeś go śledzić, by dowiedzieć się, co porabia, czyż nie? - przerwał mu.

– Zrobiłem to dla jego dobra. Dyrektorze on w te dni, wraca w takim stanie, że go nie poznaję - powiedział smutno i spojrzał w niebiesko oczy Dumbeldorea. - Mój człowiek dowiedział się, że on chodzi do kościoła, Erdarów - Dyrektor zrobił wielkie oczy. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że Harry zwróci się o pomoc właśnie do nich, zwłaszcza, że niewielu czarodziejów wiedziało o ich świecie. Był to pilnie strzeżony sekret. Pieśń Faweksa nagle zmieniła się na tę wesołą. Gdzieś musiało stać się coś szczęśliwego.

– Zmobilizujemy zakon - postanowił Dumbeldore a Syriusz uśmiechnął się leciutko. Takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał.

Harry siedział w kościele Erdarów. Przyszedł godzinę wcześniej, by mieć czas na trening medytacji. Przez wiele dni próbował, chociaż podejść do nauczyciela, ale było to niewykonalne i zrozumiał, że jeśli nie wyczuje nerejsu, nie będzie w stanie spełnić oczekiwań. Codziennie ćwiczył medytacje i oczyszczał umysł. Wchodził w stan bez myśli, w którym mógł trwać wiele czasu. Nie wiedział, na czym dokładnie to polega, ale powoli zaczynał wyczuwać wokół siebie dziwną aurę. Widział też jej kolor, była bladozielona, z lekkim odcieniem czerni. Gdy jednak próbował się bardziej przyjrzeć ta znikała niczym dym rozwiany na wietrze.

Siedząc w kościele wprowadził się w stan bez myśli. Starał się odnaleźć to, czego szukał i miał to w zasięgu ręki. Tutaj szło mu to o wiele lepiej niż w domu. Wprowadzony w stan medytacji był niczym duch stojący w rozległej ciemności. Jednak ciemność zmieniała się w coś innego. Zielona aura niczym dym coraz częściej krążyła wokół niego. Wyczuwał ją. Potężna, a zarazem delikatna i niestabilna. Otworzył oczy.

– Niesamowite, Harry - usłyszał głos i rozproszył się. Wir zielonej energii duchowej wokół niego rozwiał się. Widział tylko smugi. - Widzę, że przez te kilka dni, gdy się nie widzieliśmy osiągnąłeś niezły poziom ducha. Może za jakiś będziesz nawet w stanie do mnie dotrzeć

Harry nie odpowiedział. Prawie nie słyszał staruszka. W pamięci miał tylko zieloną poświatę wokół niego krążącą niczym nieustanny wir. Teraz to widział. Jasnoniebieska energia unosząca się wokół nauczyciela. Widzi ją, więc będzie w stanie jej uniknąć. Tylko, że ona była niesamowita. Potężna i czysta niczym najczystsza rzeka. Wyglądała jakby próbowała się wyrwać, i tworzyła niewielkie, niebieskie wybuchy. Jego zielonoczarna energia była niczym pył w porównaniu z tym, co teraz widzi.

– Spróbuj do mnie dotrzeć Harry - powiedział starzec zwiększając dystans między nimi.

Harry wstał i skupił myśli. W głowie miał widoczną drogę jak dostać się do starca. Droga była zaznaczana zielonym obłokiem, ale tylko na chwilę. Nie tracąc już czasu na zbędne myśli ruszył w jego stronę. Wiedział, że nie utrzyma się w tym stanie długo. Nie wyszedł jeszcze ze stanu medytacji.

Skoczył nad ławami dziwiąc się jak wysoko i daleko może skakać. Był to skok, jakiego nie wykona żaden człowiek. Uniknął ciosu przed niebieską aurą przychylając się niezgrabnie w powietrzu i wylądował. Przeturlał się po posadzce ignorując ból w kolanach i łokciach. Pobiegł w stronę starca. Znowu niebieska energia próbowała go zaatakować. Odruchowo podniósł rękę i odbił ją. Promieni niebieskiej energii duchowej było teraz naprawdę wiele. A to, dlatego, że stał tylko kawałek przed swoim celem. Teraz nic się nie liczyło. Musiał go chwycić.

Ruszył! Wystartował tak szybko, że nie wiedział nawet, kiedy uniknął niebieskiego nerejsu. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie jakby chciał złapać znicza. W pamięci widział swój pierwszy mecz. Teraz sięgał po szatę i prawie ją miał, ale coś silniejszego od grawitacji pociągnęło go mocno i gwałtownie w dół. Uderzył tak mocno, że w oczach mu pociemniało i zmysły wróciły. Widział przed sobą tylko czarne plamki, przeplatające się z czerwienią i czuł jak coś cieknie mu z nosa. Krew. Znów zaczął myśleć, bo został wyrwany ze stanu medytacji. Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

– Prawie ci się udało Harry. Prawie - powiedział nauczyciel a Harry zaśmiał się głośnio.

– Mylisz się mistrzu. - rzekł najgłośniej jak potrafił i pociągnął kawałek materiału, który ostatkami sił trzymał w ręce. To spód szarej szaty. Nauczyciel spojrzał na to w szoku, ale nie cofnął się. Udało mi się, krzyczał tryumfalnie w myślach, bo nie miał siły by powiedzieć cokolwiek. Wszystko pociemniało.

Zemdlał

* * *

*'*

Elizabeth siedziała w swoim pokoju. Wystój był dość prosty, bo nigdy nie lubiła wymysłów. Jej przyjaciółka z innego klanu miała wielki pokój z różowymi ścianami, obrazami, wielkim łóżkiem i szafą pełną pięknych sukni na każdą okazję. Eli jednak ograniczyła się do minimum, chyba dlatego, że była wychowywana przez dziadka co sprawiło, że nie uwielbiała dziewczęcych zabawek, sukienek i innych tego typu rzeczy. Nie znała też swoich rodziców, wiedziała tylko jak mieli na imię a dziadek niechętnie o nich mówił, więc nie pytała.

Siedziała teraz na niewielkim łóżku i czytała książkę oprawioną w szarą okładkę bez tytułu. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi i otworzył je bez pytania.

– Ała! - krzyknął chłopak, gdy w jego głowę trafiła szara książka. - Nie musisz od razu we mnie rzucać tymi cegłami - powiedział z oburzeniem i westchnął ciężko. Eli nie lubiła, gdy ktokolwiek wchodził do jej pokoju. - Dziadek zaprasza cię na kolację, lepiej chodź, bo i tak wiemy, że nic nie jadłaś.

I po tych słowach wyszedł zamykając cicho drzwi. Eli machnęła ręką a książka leżąca na podłodze zniknęła i pojawiła się w jej dłoni. Otworzyła ją w miejscu gdzie skończyła i zaczęła czytać.

Jednak nie mogła się już skupić. Głód przeszkadzał jej od jakiegoś czasu, ale starała się go ignorować. Jednak teraz, gdy wiedziała, że na dole jest stół pełen jedzenia nie mogła się powstrzymać. Odłożyła książkę na szafkę, wyszła z pokoju i zbiegła schodami. Zatrzymała się w salonie. Przy stole siedzieli już dziadek, Jack i młody Rolo. Rolo był najmłodszy z nich, bo miał nieco ponad dziesięć lat, mimo to Eli zawsze czuła przy nim niepokój. Od tego dzieciaka biła zła aura, której nie lubiła.

– Witaj Elizabeth - powiedział dziadek i wskazał jej wolne miejsce przy stole. - Zjedz z nami - poprosił, a Eli usiadła. Nałożyła sobie jedzenia i wszyscy jedli w ciszy. Nigdy nie lubiła, gdy dziadek zwracał się do niej pełnym imieniem, bo to oznaczało, że albo ma jej coś ważnego do powiedzenia, albo, że wie co przeskrobała. Nigdy nie lubiła jego wykładów.

– Elizabeth - zaczął spokojnie dziadek - czy mogłabyś powiedzieć gdzie znikasz na całe dnie? - zapytał nie patrząc na nią.

– Ty, dziadku, znikasz na całe wieczory, a ja nie pytam cię, co robisz w tym czasie.

– Oczywiście, że nie pytasz. Wątpię, by w tej chwili cię to zainteresowało. Jednak myślę, że Jack lub Rolo zechcieliby się dowiedzieć, bo interesują się rodziną. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie - Eli zacisnęła pięść pod stołem. Znów próbował ją sprowokować. - Co ważniejsze, dlaczego twoja energia duchowa osłabła?

Teraz Eli spojrzała na niego wściekle.

– Moja energia duchowa jest taka jak zawsze dziadku. Jednak wyczuwam, że twoja jest ostatnio jakby rozbiegana. Widać często jej używasz. Czy to ma związek z twoimi zniknięciami?

– Eli... - szepnął Jack, a ona odpowiedziała mu wściekłym spojrzeniem

– Cóż, nie myślałem, że będę w stanie to ukryć. Chyba jestem już za stary na ukrywanie energii, nie to, co wy... młodzi - odparł patrząc na trójkę. Eli przymrużyła oczy.

– Dziadku... - odezwał się niespodziewanie Rolo. - Dlaczego wokół ciebie krąży ta dziwna energia? Czy to przez twój trening? - zapytał a najstarszy prawie zachłysnął się herbatą. Spojrzał na chłopca i uśmiechnął się mimo woli. Wydawało się, że ten mały chłopiec miał niesamowite zdolności, pomyślał. Ale czego się spodziewać po synu głowy klanu. Niesamowita moc.

– Co?! - krzyknęła zaskoczona dziewczyna. - Trenujesz?!

– Wkrótce wszystkiego się dowiesz Elizabeth - odparł spokojnie odkładając filiżankę na stół, a ona szepnęła coś pod nosem, jednak wszyscy to słyszeli. Dziadek spojrzał na nią surowym wzrokiem.

Po kolacji Elizabeth postanowiła, że dowie się gdzie znika dziadek. Co prawda nie interesowało jej to bardzo, ale nie lubiła, gdy ktoś ma przed nią tajemnice.

– Wiesz Eli, mnie też zastanawia gdzie znikasz na całe dnie. - powiedział Jack podchodząc do niej. Byli już po kolacji a ona kierowała się do swojego pokoju.

– Nie twój interes Jack! Nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy do cholery! - krzyknęła w jego stronę i trzasnęła drzwiami. Jack stał tam przez chwilę a później poszedł do swojego pokoju.

* * *

*'*

Harry schodził po schodach. Był zdecydowany ponownie stanąć przed kukłą. Nakręcała go również myśl, że kukła została zrobiona na wzór Lorda Voldemorta, człowieka, który zabił jego rodziców. Zszedł schodami i przeszedł przez zimny korytarz. Dawno go tu nie było. Otworzył drzwi i uśmiechnął się widząc, że Lord nadal tam stoi. Czuł magię pomieszczenia i to go nakręcało jeszcze bardziej. Zapomniał już tego uczucia.

Zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem patrząc na kukłę, bo ta trzymała już w drewnianej dłoni różdżkę. Wyczuwał, że za moment zaatakuje i tak się stało. Czerwone zaklęcie poszybowało w jego stronę i bez problemu go uniknął. Nie wiedział jak to robi, ale poruszał się bardzo szybko. W jednej chwili stał w jednym miejscu a w następnej w innym. Czuł się świetnie, jakby znów wrócił do dawnego życia. Ruszył w stronę kukły z zamiarem zadania ciosu. Uniknął czerwonego zaklęcia lecącego w jego stronę i przeskoczył nad niebieskim wycelowanym w jego nogi. Kukła zaczęła się cofać, ale on był szybszy. Znalazł się tuż przed nią i zamachnął się potężnie. Uderzył ją w głowę z taką siłą, że zostały z niej tylko drzazgi.

– Cholera... - szepnął do siebie i zdziwił się, bo był zdyszany a ta siła to już w ogóle. Jak to możliwe, że jest tak silny, przecież kiedyś prędzej połamałby sobie rękę niż zniszczył głowę czemuś takiemu. - Syriusz prosił, żebym jej nie zniszczył - powiedział i przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze treningi. Żadne z zaklęć nie było tak silne jak teraz jego uderzenie.

Już miał wracać na górę, gdy zobaczył coś co wbiło go w ziemię. Głowa zaczęła się odbudowywać. Zniszczone drewno na głowie zaczęło rosnąć i kształtować nową. W następnej chwili kukła Lorda uniosła różdżkę i Harry'ego uderzyło niebieskie zaklęcie wysyłając go na ścianę. Wstał i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zapowiadało się ciekawie.

*'*

* * *

Elizabeth szła wolno przez park. Było jeszcze ciepło, więc ubrała krótkie, jeansowe spodenki i krótką, niebieską koszulę. Park był zaścielony na złoto i brązowo, a drzewa były nagie, bez liści. Szybkimi krokami zbliżała się zima, choć pogoda na to nie wskazywała. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się i warknęła z irytacji. Jack znowu za nią szedł. Rozumiała, że głowa klanu wysłał go, jako jej prywatnego ochroniarza, ale nie musiał sobie brać tego tak do serca. Denerwowało ją to. Nie musiał się przecież ukrywać.

Szła dalej i gdy znudziła się chodzeniem usiadła na ławce. Nie wiedziała, czemu, ale zawsze lubiła ten park. Przychodziła tutaj zawsze, kiedy chciała nad czymś pomyśleć, ale ostatnio nie miała zbytnio czasu. Dni uciekały teraz szybko a ona tego nie lubiła. Lubiła długie ciepłe dni, a te zimne przyprawiały ją o ból głowy.

Zastanawiała się gdzie w tej chwili podziewa się jej dziadek. Co Rolo miał na myśli mówiąc, że wokół dziadka jest jakaś dziwna energia i o jaki trening chodziło? Ona nie wyczuwała żadnej dziwnej energii, ale Rolo był małym geniuszem wśród Erdarów, więc po nim można się spodziewać wszystkiego. Dlaczego ten mały bydlak tutaj jest? Nie dawało jej to spokoju. Najpierw dziadek znika gdzieś na całe wieczory a teraz przyjechał syn głowy klanu. Dziadek widocznie ma jakieś plany. Jednak wątpiła, że chodziło właśnie o nią. Wiedziała, że nie jest tak silna jak Jack ani nie jest geniuszem jak Rolo, ale... Jest szybka! Tak, to jej atut! Prawdopodobnie jest najszybszą z jej klanu a jeśli przyłoży się do treningów to z pewnością prześcignie nawet mistrzynię z klanu Jarów.

Nagle poczuła dziwną energię duchową i potężną energię magiczną. Jakiś Erdar właśnie przebywa w towarzystwie potężnego czarodzieja. Wstała gwałtownie i rozejrzała się. Nie rozpoznawała ten energii duchowej. Była słaba, ale wyczuwalna, jednak nie rozpoznawała jej.

– Eli... - zaczął od razu Jack, gdy podbiegł do niej.

– Wiem - odpowiedziała natychmiast. - Znasz tę energię?

– Tylko tę magiczną - powiedział wściekle. - To ten czarodziej z wcześniej. Pamiętasz? - Eli potaknęła, przypomniała sobie mężczyznę o czarnych, kręconych włosach. Był potężny, ale wtedy prawdopodobnie ukrył część swojej magii. Teraz nie była ukryta.

– Co robimy? - zapytała głupio i wtedy go zobaczyła. Ten czarnowłosy szedł w towarzystwie Harry'ego i oboje się śmiali. Wyglądali na zadowolonych, ale to była jedna z tych nielicznych chwil, gdy mogli porozmawiać spokojnie. Ona jednak nie mogła tego wiedzieć.

– To... niemożliwe - powiedział wściekle Jack patrząc na nich. Eli od razu zrozumiała. Ta dziwna energia duchowa biła od Harry'ego. Ale dlaczego? Przecież on nie jest Erdarem. W jaki sposób może panować nad nerejsu?! - Nawet nie potrafi nad nim panować! Nerejsu wycieka z niego niczym z dziurawego naczynia! Ten chłopak... - Jack zacisnął wściekle pięści. Wyglądał jakby chciał ruszyć w stronę Harry'ego i rozpłatać na dwoje. W jego ręce pojawił się nawet cień krótkiego miecza.

– Spokojnie Jack, może powinniśmy powiedzieć to dziadkowi? - zaproponowała i przypomniała sobie wczorajszą kolację. Przecież Rolo wyczuł od dziadka dziwną energię, więc czy to znaczy, że dziadek ma jakiś związek z Harrym? Czy on go trenuje?!

Postanowiła go zapytać i to zaraz, ale Jack miał inny plan. Całkowicie inny!

Elizabeth nie odnalazła dziadka, bo tego już nie było w domu. Był tylko Rolo, z którym nie miała ochoty rozmawiać. Wściekła wyruszyła na poszukiwanie dziadka.

* * *

*'*

– Dobrze, zrobiłeś ogromne postępy - pochwalił go dziadek, a Harry wstał, bo znów został powalony przez starca. Nie wiedział nawet jak do tego doszło. Przecież jego przeciwnik nawet się nie ruszył. - Jednak twoje nerejsu nie trzyma się ciebie. Musisz zacząć nad nim panować, bo inaczej nie ruszysz się dalej i zawsze będziesz tylko przeciętniakiem.

– Jak mam opanować nerejsu? Przecież... jak ono może mnie opuszczać? - zapytał

– Nerejsu to nie energia magiczna! - krzyknął głos, który Harry znał, ale nie był do nauczyciel. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Jacka. - Nerejsu trzeba zrozumieć i przyjąć do siebie! Masz się stać jej panem, bo inaczej opuści cię w ten czy inny sposób! Ktoś taki jak ty, kto całe życie dostawał wszystko pod nos nie zrozumie tego! Nie zrozumiesz naszego poświęcenia dla nerejsu! - wykrzyczał tak głośno, że Harry miał wrażenie, że krzyczy tuż nad jego uchem.

– Jack - powiedział krótko Harry. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale słowa chłopaka wydawały mu się mieć sens. Spojrzał na starego mistrza, który wyglądał na bardzo zaskoczonego.

– Jack - zaczął mistrz. - Czy Elizabeth już wie? - zapytał spokojnie.

– Domyśla się, ale nie jest jeszcze pewna. Jednak domyśli się, gdy się z tobą spotka. Można powiedzieć, że ona już wie. Poszła cię szukać, ale widocznie cię nie znalazła.

– A ty? Dlaczego nie jesteś z nią?

– Ja przyszedłem w innym celu - odpowiedział i spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Przyszedłem walczyć z twoim najnowszym uczniem.

Nastała chwila milczenia.

– Co?! - krzyknął zaskoczony Harry - Chcesz ze mną walczyć? Dlaczego?!

– Bo jesteś uczniem Starszego - odpowiedział, ale Harry nie zrozumiał o co chodzi. To, że jest uczniem staruszka było marną wymówką. - Jeśli wygram to nie będziesz próbował dostać się do naszego świata i wrócisz do swojego świata magii! Jednak, jeśli ty wygrasz, ja dam ci spokój i uznam cię jako Erdara!

– Nauczycielu - powiedział Harry szukając rady.

– To twój wybór Harry - odpowiedział a Harry zaklął w myślach. Starzec opowiadał mu o zasadach pojedynków. Harry nigdy nie odmawiał pojedynków, ale teraz miał obawy. Pamiętaj jeszcze jak wyglądał wielki siniak na jego piersi, sprzed kilku tygodni. Teraz mogło być dużo gorzej. Nie mógł odmówić, nie jest przecież tchórzem. Musiał się zgodzić.

– Mamy walczyć teraz? - zapytał cicho.

– Niestety. Kiedy indziej możemy nie mieć takiej sposobności - odpowiedział i wyprostował się. Starzec pojawił się między nimi.

– Ja będę nadzorował pojedynek - powiedział. - Powodzenia i... Zaczynajcie!

Harry nie musiał długo czekać na atak przeciwnika, bo ten od razu wystartował ku niemu. Chwycił Harry'ego za koszulę, ale on był na to przygotowany. Chwycił jego rękę i wykręcił odruchowo. Udało mu sie odepchnąć Jacka i zwiększyć dystans między nimi, jednak trafiło go lekkie uderzenie, bo Jack wykonał szybko obrót nogą. Jack był bardzo silny.

Harry uniknął ciosu wymierzonego w jego twarz, ale zaraz otrzymał cios w brzuch i wylądował na jednej ławie. O dziwo nie bolało go to tak bardzo. Jego ciało miało teraz większą tolerancję na ból dzięki wielu godzinom treningów z nauczycielem. Wtedy musiał unikać energii duchowej a teraz musiał unikać pięści, naładowanej tą energią. Nie wiedział, co było trudniejsze, ale nie miał wyboru. Nie mógł przegrać.

Wstał i skupił się. Teraz, podczas pojedynku dopiero poczuł jak jego nerejsu ucieka z jego ciała. Zdziwiony tym próbował je zatrzymać. Musiał je mieć, jeśli chce wygrać. Pobiegł ku przeciwnikowi i przez moment widział zdziwienie na jego twarzy. Zaatakował z całej siły, ale trafił tylko powietrze.

– Brak ci doświadczenia, czarodzieju - powiedział Jack robiąc obrót przed Harrym i wybił się z uniesioną pięścią. Harry w ostatnim momencie się wycofał, ale i tak poczuł część uderzenia, mimo, że pięść nawet go nie tknęła. To energia duchowa... Zachwiał się lekko, ale szybko wrócił do siebie. Spojrzał na Jacka i zobaczył paskudny uśmieszek. Ponownie ruszył w jego stronę atakując raz za razem. Kilkanaście szybkich uderzeń, które trafiały w powietrze nie ważne gdzie celował i jak się starał. W każdy cios jednak wkładał moc, w nadziei, że trafi. Wykonał szybki, wyćwiczony całkiem niedawno, niezgrabny pół obrót, ale Jack i tego uniknął.

– Żałosne. Ktoś taki jak ty miałby dołączyć do naszej rodziny?! - i uderzył Harry'ego kolanem w brzuch. Uderzenie tak mocne, że słychać było trzask łamanego żebra, ale Harry nie krzyknął. Odsunął się szybko i zignorował ból. Zaatakował ponownie - Co za idiota - szepnął Jack i zniknął. Harry jednak nie zatrzymał machnięcia ręką. Zamachnął się z mocą i odwrócił. Poczuł jak trafia przeciwnika w twarz i widział jak ten upada. Miał nadzieję, na wykonanie jeszcze jednego ataku, ale poczuł mocny ból lewego ramienia i sam upadł. Podniósł się ledwo i otrzymał cios w podbródek. Znowu upadł.

– Jesteś nikim. Nigdy nie powinieneś się wtrącać - powiedział podnosząc Harry'ego i uderzając w pierś tak mocno, że ciało chłopaka skuliło się i padło bezwładnie na ziemię. Splunął krwią. Spluną jeszcze. Wstał.

– Dobra, to będzie ostatnie uderzenie - ostrzegł go. Wycieńczony i obolały Harry cofnął się gotowy do przyjęcia ciosu lub zaatakowania. Nie mógł się wycofać ani odpuścić. Będzie walczył do końca. Jednak w tym stanie nie da rady, musiał to zmienić. Czuł jakby zaraz miał zemdleć.

Tak jak nauczył go starzec zebrał energię duchową wokół siebie, nie za bardzo wiedział, co robił, ale nie było czasu na myślenie. Zielony płomień zaczął go otaczać dając siłę i pewność, że teraz nie może mu się nic stać. Harry przestał przez chwilę myśleć i pozwolił nerejsu się poprowadzić. Teraz to Harry zniknął. Nie wiedział jak, ale pojawił się tuż przed zaskoczonym Jackiem i chwycił go za skórzaną bluzę, by następnie błyskawicznie przerzucić przez ramię. Widział jak ten leci ku ziemi i uderza w nią z impetem. Po tym udanym ataku poczuł, że traci siły. Te kilka sekund w stanie ducha doprowadziło go do takiego zmęczenia. Ledwo stał na nogach a w oczach mu ciemniało. Jednak nie mógł zemdleć. Nie teraz! Krzyczał w myślach, by wytrzymał, ale nie udało mu się. Wszystko ogarnęła ciemność a on sam padł głucho na ziemię.

Jack wstał patrząc na leżącego Harry'ego i spojrzał na starca.

– I co myślisz Jack? - zapytał nauczyciel Harry'ego.

– Nie wiem - odpowiedział. - Dlaczego go trenujesz? Przecież jest czarodziejem. Nie potrzebny nam w rodzinie taki ktoś jak on.

– Nie robię tego dla niego. Pamiętasz najważniejszą zasadę Jack? Wszystko dla rodziny. Harry może był czarodziejem, ale już nie jest. Wyrzekł się magii i przyjął nerejsu.

– Jesteś tego pewny? - zapytał. - Że wyrzekł się magii? Czarodzieje zwykle nie odrzucają swojego daru.

– On od dawna nie jest czarodziejem. Jesteś bystry powinieneś wyczuć, że jego rdzeń magiczny został zniszczony, a on sam nie będzie już nigdy używał magii. Energia duchowa jest dla niego jedynym wyjściem.

– Więc myśli o sobie. Cholerny, egoistyczny gnojek!

– A ty, co byś zrobił na jego miejscu?

– Nie zwróciłbym się o pomoc do czarodziejów! - krzyknął. - Dlaczego go trenujesz, przecież rodzina na tym nie zyska! - starszy milczał. - Odpowiedz, starszy! Dlaczego go trenujesz?

– Pokazuję mu tylko podstawy zanim zajmie się nim jego nowy mistrz i weźmie go na nauki. Nie zamierzam go zawsze trenować. Jestem na to za stary.

– Starszy, ty chyba nie zamierzasz go... - starzec przerwał mu uniesieniem ręki.

– Nie mów za dużo Jack. Pamiętaj, że nigdy nie jesteśmy sami. Zachowaj tą wiedzę dla siebie... póki co.

– Głowa będzie wściekły z takiego obrotu spraw.

– Dlatego sprowadziłem tu Rolo, a nie głowę. Na wszystko przyjdzie pora. Teraz musimy coś zrobić z Harrym, bo wątpię, że szybko odzyska przytomność. Wejście w stan ducha wymaga wiele energii i wytrzymałego ciała. On nie posiada jeszcze ani jednego z tych atutów.

– Nie zaakceptuję go, jako członka...

– Musisz, wygrał z tobą czyż nie? Jest początkującym, trenuje od kilku tygodni i udało mu się cię powalić. To więcej niż oczekiwałem. Teraz zostaje mi tylko obserwować jak się rozwija, nauczyłem go wszystkiego, co mogłem. Jeśli urośnie w siłę pokażę mu prawdziwe umiejętności.

* * *

*'*

Elizabeth chodziła nerwowo po domu. Była noc a dziadka jeszcze nie było, na dodatek zniknął również Jack i miała złe przeczucia.

– Uspokój się, przecież wrócą. Nie znam jeszcze nikogo, kto byłby w stanie pokonać starszego.

– Nie odzywaj się do mnie mały gnojku - warknęła wściekle nie patrząc na Rolo.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mnie tak nienawidzisz. Jestem twoim kuzynem i synem głowy, którego nazywają młodym geniuszem, podczas gdy ty...

– Kazałam ci się zamknąć! - przerwała mu i przyspieszyła kroku. - Nie mam zamiaru się z tobą zaprzyjaźniać. Dobrze wiesz, że cię nie lubię. Ba! Nie znoszę cię, więc z łaski swojej panie geniuszu, nie otwieraj swej szanownej paszczy!

Rolo uśmiechnął się i umilkł. Eli usłyszała otwieranie drzwi.

– Mówiłem, że wrócą - rzekł zadowolony z siebie Rolo i wrócił do zabawy dziwnymi kulkami.

– Dziadku! - krzyknęła wychodząc mu na przeciw. - To prawda, że trenujesz Harry'ego Pottera? - zapytała bez ogródek a on spojrzał na nią z udawanym zaskoczeniem.

– Harry'ego Pottera? Dlaczego miałbym go trenować, przecież jest czarodziejem.

– Właśnie, dlatego cię o to pytam! Dlaczego...

– Eli... - zaczął Jack, ale nie dokończył.

– Zamknij się Jack! - przerwała mu unosząc pięść. - Dziadku! Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Nie uważasz, że powinnam wiedzieć o takich rzeczach?! Skoro go trenujesz to znaczy, że masz zamiar włączyć go do rodziny! Dlatego jest tutaj Rolo, prawda?!

– Widzę - rzekł spokojnie, patrząc w jej niebieskie oczy - że wszystko sobie przemyślałaś. Przecież nigdy nie interesowały cię sprawy rodziny. Myślałem, że jeśli zataję przed tobą tę informację to nic się nie stanie.

– Okłamałeś mnie! To się stało! - krzyknęła. - Poza tym przecież czarodziej nie może zostać Erdarem, więc jak?!

– Potter nie jest już czarodziejem. Jego centrum magiczne zostało zniszczone jakiś czas temu. Nie mógł używać magii, więc zwrócił się do starszego z prośbą, by go nauczał - wyjaśnił jej Jack.

– Co?! Nie jest czarodziejem?! Ale jak to... - przerwała, bo przypomniała sobie dziwny wybuch spowodowany przez tego Grega, z którym chciał jej pomóc Harry. Więc to wtedy jego magia została zniszczona, pomyślała. Nagle poczuła się winna. Winna tego, że ten chłopak stracił moc i z pewnością cierpiał z tego powodu.

– Cóż, Elizabeth, skoro tak bardzo cię to interesuje to powiem ci, że Harry robi ogromne postępy i opanował już nerejsu. Potrafi wejść też w stan ducha, ale potrzebuje impulsu. W przyszłości może stać się bardzo potężny.

– Będzie musiał stać się silny czy tego chce czy nie - odezwał się nagle Rolo, a jego głos był zbyt poważny, jak na głos dziesięciolatka.

– Co przez to rozumiesz? - zapytał Jack.

– W naszym świecie nikt nie przywita go ciepło. Wiele osób, samotnych wilków, będzie chciało go dorwać. Więc ten Harry będzie musiał stać się silny w bardzo krótkim okresie czasu inaczej czeka go śmierć. Lepiej niech zapomni o wszystkich prawach świata czarodziejów, bo Erdar rządzi się swoimi zasadami.

– Masz rację. Dlatego chciałbym, byś jako syn głowy, pozwolił aby przyłączył się do rodziny.

– Ja? - zapytał zdziwiony chłopiec. - Przecież mogłeś poprosić o to mojego ojca, ja nie mogę...

– Możesz. Jako syn głowy ten przywilej ci przysługuje. Jeśli pozwolisz to wezmę go pod swoje skrzydła, póki nie znajdzie się ktoś, kto zechce go szkolić.

Rolo zmarszczył czoło i przybrał głupi wyraz twarzy. Wyglądał jakby intensywnie myślał.

– Dobrze, zrobię to - powiedział, a staruszek uśmiechnął się lekko.

Elizabeth spojrzała na nich wszystkich wściekła i ruszyła schodami prosto do swojego pokoju. Słychać było tylko potężne trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

*'*

* * *

Ktoś potężnie trzasnął drzwiami i Harry gwałtownie wyrwał się ze snu. Rozejrzał się, by sprawdzić gdzie się znajduje. Był w swoim pokoju, ale przecież ostatnie, co pamiętał to jak mdleje podczas walki w kościele. Chwycił się za bolącą głowę i usiadł.

– Co to... - szepnął do siebie widząc dziwny tatuaż na swoim ramieniu. Wyglądało to jak jakiś dym zamknięty w okręgu. Nie pamiętał, żeby robił sobie jakikolwiek tatuaż. Jednak teraz musiał przestać się nad tym zastanawiać, bo słyszał jak ktoś wchodzi po schodach i naciska na klamkę jego drzwi.

– Już wstałeś - zauważył Syriusz i wszedł do pokoju. Tuż za nim wszedł Dumbeldore i Remus Lupin.

– Harry, przyszliśmy z tobą porozmawiać. - powiedział spokojnie Dumbeldore.

– Porozmawiać? O czym? Jeśli macie zamiar namawiać mnie żebym wrócił do Hogwartu albo coś takiego, to możecie sobie odpuścić.

– Chcemy porozmawiać o czymś innym - rzekł cicho Remus. Wyglądał na zmieszanego.

– O Erdarach Harry. Wiemy, że trenujesz ich umiejętności - dodał Dumbeldore a Harry spojrzał z wyrzutem na Syriusza. Więc postanowił go śledzić. Ciekawe, co mają do powiedzenia, pomyślał.

– No, widzę, że Syriusz dowiedział się o wszystkim i nie wygadał się przy tym. Twój człowiek nie robił trudności? Nie zasypiał na warcie, albo nie chodził na imprezki, gdy miał mnie śledzić? Rzetelnie wypełniał swój obowiązek?

– Harry...

– Nic nie mów! Nie mam zamiaru słuchać twoich wymówek, że to wszystko dla mojego dobra! W tej chwili nie mam ochoty słuchać żadnego z was, bo domyślam się, co chcecie mi powiedzieć. Ale dobrze, skoro już się pofatygowaliście taki kawał to proszę, mówcie.

Milczeli przez chwilę i Dumbeldore zaczął pierwszy.

– Harry, wiemy, co czujesz po stracie magii, ale uważamy, że zanim zacząłeś szukać pomocy u innych mogłeś porozmawiać z nami. Zrobilibyśmy wszystko byś znów poczuł się jak kiedyś. Erdarowie nie zwrócą ci twojej magii w żaden sposób.

– Wiem - powiedział krótko Harry.

– Harry, nie będziesz więcej udawał się do Erdarów. Zamknij ten rozdział. To nie przyniesie ci nic dobrego. Oni wszyscy są niepoczytalni i niebezpieczni.

– Naprawdę? A znasz ich, że mówisz takie rzeczy? Wiesz Syriuszu, oni przynajmniej mnie nie śledzą.

– Tu nie o to chodzi, Harry.

– A o co?! Przestań mi rozkazywać Syriuszu!

– Harry - rzekł twardo jego ojciec chrzestny. - Jeśli nadal będziesz utrzymywał kontakty z Erdarami, to Zakon Feniksa będzie musiał interweniować.

Gdy Harry to usłyszał ogarnęła go wściekłoś. Syriusz wyglądał tak spokojnie, gdy to mówił. Tak jakby był pewny, że jest w stanie ich pokonać. Nim się obejrzał Harry przyciskał Syriusza do ściany patrząc w czarne oczy.

– Harry! - krzyknęli wspólnie Remus i Albus. Nie zrobili jednak nic, bo Syriusz uniósł dłoń.

– Nie strasz mnie Zakonem, Black i nie wpychaj nosa tam gdzie nie powinieneś - wysyczał jadowicie. - To nie twoja sprawa, co robię ze swoim życiem - powiedział już spokojniej, ale był wściekły. Wściekły na swojego ojca chrzestnego.

Puścił go a Syriusz od razu wziął głęboki wdech, bo był przez ten czas podduszany. Harry nie mówiąc nic więcej wyszedł z pokoju.

– Nic ci nie jest Syriuszu? - zapytał Lupin klękając przy nim.

– Nie, ale... pierwszy raz powiedział do mnie, Black. - odparł ciężko. Miał przeczucie, że tym razem przesadził, ale nie miał wyboru.

Była zimna noc, a Harry stał w samej koszuli i spodniach. Trząsł się lekko, bo nagle zaczął padać śnieg. Stał przed domem rodzinnym starca. Nie wiedział gdzie ma się udać a nogi poprowadziły go do tego miejsca. Podszedł do drzwi i zapukał mocno. Stał przez chwilę i gdy nikt nie otworzył zapukał ponownie.

– Chwila! - krzyknął jakiś głos i w drzwiach stanął wysoki mężczyzna w garniturze. - Czego tu?! To nie miejsce dla włóczęgów.

– Nie jestem włóczęgą - odpowiedział mu Harry i pokazał tatuaż na ramieniu.

– Proszę o wybaczenie - powiedział nagle zmieniając ton i otwierając szeroko drzwi. - Proszę wejść. Dla członków rodziny zawsze jest miejsce.

Więc jednak, pomyślał Harry. Ten tatuaż to potwierdzenie, że jestem członkiem klanu.

– Zaraz znajdę panu wolny pokój. Proszę zaczekać - powiedział i poszedł na piętro zostawiając Harry'ego samego.

– Kim jesteś? - zapytał nagle młody chłopak, gdy ten w garniturze zniknął. Dzieciak mógł mieć około dziesięciu lat. Był niski, miał czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Rozpoznał te oczy. Były takie same jak oczy Elizabeth.

– Jestem Harry - odpowiedział niepewnie. - A ty?

– Harry Potter? Wiem, znam cię, dziadek o tobie mówił. Jestem Rolo, syn głowy, ale większość mówi mi po imieniu, ale oficjalnie jestem synem głowy - wyjaśnił i odpakował lizaka.

– Syn głowy...? Myślałem, że główny budynek znajduje się na Teraplace.

– Bo to prawda. Ja jestem tutaj na prośbę starszego. Miałem zrobić z ciebie członka rodziny i zrobiłem to. Pokaż swój tatuaż - powiedział a Harry podciągnął rękaw. Chłopiec zagwizdał a Harry zaklął w myślach. On nigdy nie nauczył się gwizdać. - Eli ma podobny, rzadko się to zdarza. Chyba jesteście podobni duchowo.

– Co to znaczy? - zapytał Harry, a Rolo spojrzał w stronę schodów.

– No cóż. Chyba wraca, więc porozmawiamy jutro. Zawsze mi marudzą, gdy widzą jak chodzę w nocy po domu - powiedział i ruszył w korytarz mówiąc. - Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu.

– Proszę za mną, panie...

– Harry. Harry Potter - przedstawił się a mężczyzna spojrzał na niego nieco zdziwiony i zaprowadził go do wolnego pokoju.

Pokój był duży i w pełni umeblowany. W szafie były czarne garnitury i białe koszule. Więc w to będzie musiał się ubrać rano, bo nie miał nic innego. Tak w ogóle to, co on mam zrobić rano, zapytał w myślach. Nie pomyślał o tym i teraz pluł sobie w brodę. Przecież prawie nikogo nie zna a dom jest za duży, żeby mieszkało w nim tylko kilka osób.

– Cholera... - szepnął pod nosem i położył się w miękkim łóżku. Nie mógł zasnąć. Nigdy nie potrafił zasnąć w obcym miejscu. Rozglądał się po ścianach, po suficie i kilkanaście razy otwierał i zamykał bezmyślnie szafkę. W końcu, po prawie godzinie ogarnęła go senność i zasnął.

Obudziły go promienie słońca padające mu na twarz. Z początku nie miał zamiaru wstawać, ale szybko przypomniał sobie gdzie jest i zerwał się z łóżka. Spojrzał na zegarek, była siódma rano. Minęło niecałe pół godziny, więc ubrał białą koszulę i czarne spodnie. Wyszedł niepewnie z pokoju.

– O! Dzień dobry Panie Potter! - powiedział głośno mężczyzna w garniturze stojący przy drzwiach.

– Dzień dobry - odparł Harry.

– Właśnie miałem pana zbudzić. Pan starszy prosił, żebym przyprowadził cię na śniadanie - Harry posłusznie ruszył za mężczyzną. Zeszli schodami a po krótkiej chwili przekroczyli próg jadalni. Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego była to zwykła jadalnia przypominająca salon. Różnicą było to, że było tam wiele stołów. Przy wielu z nich siedzieli mężczyźni i kobiety w czarnych garniturach, tak naprawdę to zajmowali wszystkie stoły prócz dwóch. Przy jednym siedziały osoby, które Harry znał. Elizabeth, Jack, Rolo i staruszek. Przy drugim zaś jakieś dwie kobiety i mężczyzna.

– Starszy pana oczekuje - szepnął mężczyzna wskazując mu stół z czwórką. Harry ruszył ku nim niepewny, co ma zrobić i powiedzieć.

– Witaj Harry, cieszę się, że jednak zdecydowałeś się do nas dołączyć - powiedział staruszek i wstał. Rozejrzał się i klasnął mocno w dłonie. Wszyscy natychmiast przerwali to, co robili i spojrzeli w jego stronę. - Proszę wszystkich o uwagę! - powiedział z mocą. - Chciałem wam przedstawić najnowszy nabytek naszej rodziny. - teraz wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry'ego. - To Harry Potter i od dzisiaj jest jednym z nas. Wielu z was może go kojarzyć ze świata czarodziejów, ale nie przejmujcie się tym. Harry opuścił tamten świat i to, że stoi tutaj z nami, to najlepszy tego dowód! Proszę, przyjmijcie go w nasze szeregi i szanujcie. Pamiętajcie, wszystko dla dobra rodziny! - krzyknął a wszyscy unieśli pięści w górę krzycząc wspólnie.

– DLA DOBRA RODZINY!

Starszy spojrzał z uśmiechem na Harry'ego i wskazał mu miejsce przy stole.

– Witaj w rodzinie Harry - powiedział a Harry poczuł się szczęśliwy.

C.D.N

* * *

Rozdział strasznie długi, więc będzie mała przerwa


End file.
